Vacation at Yukimura's Fortress
by AstraL.CrescenT.MoonlighT
Summary: [Ch. 11&12] You'll start to get to know Haori, Naoki, Chidori and Kanata. As you read, there would be some namechanging thingy and you must find it out. Anyways, Fuji developed inferiority towards Haorithinking that she was Seiichi's girlfriend...R
1. Prologue: A day without Echizen

**A/N: **Konnichiwa minna-san!! This is my first fanfic about Tennis no Ohjisama. Well, I was hell excited to write about Tennis no Ohjisama. Gomen if I lack of vocabulary. Read and Review minna…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. I just want to write what I imagine for so long.

**PAIRINGS (Possible ones): **not yet decided…well…as the story goes on, pairings might just appear…

**GENRE: **As of now, it's all general, but as the story goes on, I'll inform you about the latest genre…

**Note: **I also made my own characters…to be able to get to know them, read on.

italics: thoughts

italics and bold: place, day

bold: flashbacks

**By: --YukimuraSetsuna--**

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

**CHAPTER ONE (PROLOGUE): A day without Echizen**

"Okay minna, that's all for today. Be ready for a practice match tomorrow. All freshmen members, get ready for 100 forehand and backhand strokes test; junior non-regulars, prepare for some practice match and 500 smash and lob shots test; as for the regulars, prepare also for a practice match and all of you will run 500 laps. Since this was the last day of the training for vacation, let's make this a serious one." Ryuzaki-sensei told everyone about the schedule for their next day's practice.

"Hai!!!" Everyone replied and fixed the court. Ryuzaki-sensei pulled Tezuka away to talk to him. While the regulars are just talking about one missing person…

"Nya!!! I miss Echizen SOOOOOO Much!!!" Kikumaru cried out as he was clinging to Oishi's shoulder.

"Yeah. It's not like a complete day without Echizen. And I can't pat his head." Fuji said with a big smirk on his face.

"Fuji-senpai always liked patting Echizen head, eh? Ha, Echizen deserves one!!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Baka-Peach!" Kaidoh blurted out and hissed right into the face of Momoshiro.

"Why you moronic Mamushi!! Are you picking up a fight again?!"

"Bring it on Baka!"

"Let's settle this."

"Momo, Kaidoh, please stop this. You don't want your buchou to give you hard laps at this point, do you?" Oishi's motherly like restraining voice made Momoshiro and Kaidoh to stop.

"Geez senpai-fukubuchou. You don't have to say that. Laps make me nervous." Momoshiro confessed.

Kaidoh just hissed.

Moments later, Tezuka walked towards the rest of the regulars.

"Ah, Tezuka-buchou." Fuji was the first one to notice Tezuka.

"What are you still doing here?" Tezuka abruptly asked.

"Well…we are just talking about Echizen's absence today." Kawamura calmly replied the buchou.

"According to what I have researched, it's absolutely 25 percent of the people saying that Echizen is sick. But, I doubt it." Inui said, as usual, putting up his theory.

"Nya, Inui…don't say things like that. Maybe Ochibi was just a little bit busy today. What do you think Oishi?"

"I don't know much Eiji."

Kikumaru pouted.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

_**Echizen's residence**_

"Ryoma-kun!!! Get back here!!!" Nanako screamed as she was running, catching Ryoma.

"Yadda!!...YADDA!!!" Ryoma screamed back.

"Come on Ryoma! You've got to follow your sister's order!" Nanjiroh said aloud, annoying hearing his baka-son's voice.

"Shut up Oyaji! You know that I don't want to go there!!!"

"Ne, Ryoma-kun!!" I'm tired of catching you…just give up!"

After 1 and a half minutes of running and catching up with each other, Ryoma gave in to Nanako's chore. But, it will make him regret going in the place where he really hates…

…at Yukimura's territory.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

**A/N: ** Sorry for the short fanfic…anyways, this is the prologue of the story…next chappery coming up…


	2. Ryoma at Yukimura's fortress

**A/N: **Hello minna-san…next chappie's up!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. I just want to write what I imagine for so long.

**PAIRINGS (Possible ones): **not yet decided…well…as the story goes on, pairings might just appear…

**GENRE: **As of now, it's all general, but as the story goes on, I'll inform you about the latest genre…

**Note: **I also made my own characters…to be able to get to know them, read on.

_italics_: thoughts

_**italics and bold**_: place, day and others

**bold**: flashbacks

**--Discover:** what is the relation of Yukimura to Ryoma?

What is the letter all about?

**By: --YukimuraSetsuna--**

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

**CHAPTER TWO: Ryoma at Yukimura's "fortress"**

_**Echizen residence, front gate**_

Nanako was talking with somebody, "He's on his way."

The voice on the other line replied, "Is it really okay to Ryoma-kun? He never wanted to skip classes."

"Oh don't worry Sei-kun; I've already talked to him. Besides, I called his sensei early this morning that he won't be around today. But they didn't know that they'll be going to your house."

Did Nanako just say…Sei-kun? That sounds familiar…

"Thanks a lot Nanako-chan. I owe a lot. Don't worry; when he returns there, he'll be early. I just want to give something to him."

And…did this voice just say…Nanako-chan? Hmmm…

"Not a problem." After that, she hung the phone. She faced Ryoma then gave him a small smirk, "Say Ryoma-kun, I want you to behave there, ne? That might be important."

"Usu." The usual reply from a cocky brat like him.

After that, the car went off to…Yukimura's residence.

_**Yukimura residence**_

It took them two and a half hours to reach Yukimura's house. Inside the car, Ryoma was asleep with earphones in his ear. By the time they got in the said place, the large, metallic cerulean gate opened and the car went in. The car parked in front of the mansion wherein the head housekeeper and two butlers were waiting. The driver noticed that his bochama was asleep. He gently patted his bochama's thighs and whispers, "Ryoma-bochama, we're here." Ryoma wasn't that asleep, because he was thinking of what Yukimura will give to him. He opened his eyes and stared at his driver and replied, "Ah." The driver smiled at him, and then he went down to open the door for his bochama. When Ryoma got out of the car, the head housekeeper greeted Ryoma and led him into the house. In the living room, Yukimura was sitting pretty waiting for Ryoma. His smile was livelier than before. He didn't even show this kind of smile to his fellow regulars. When Ryoma came, he stood and welcomed Ryoma with all his heart.

"Saa, I'm happy that you granted my call to you." Yukimura said.

"BAKA!!! How can you explain such a thing calling me at 5:00 in the morning?!" Ryoma exclaimed and his veins were popping out so madly.

Yukimura sweatdropped with his eyebrows twitching, "Come on Ryoma, it wasn't my fault. It was really urgent," he said apologetically, "Besides, this will be fun."

Ryoma rolled his eyes. _I can't get through his silliness! _Ryoma thought. Instead of being mad all day, he sat on the chair that makes Yukimura sit as well. For a median-averaged arrogant person like Ryoma, he doesn't want anybody to make him wait who will start the conversation. In that case, he started up.

"So, Sei-kun, Nanako-chan told me that you want to give me something...IMPORTANT."

Yukimura was delighted as if he wanted to hug Ryoma so tight, "Well, yes it is important," he hands out an envelope that is sealed very carefully with a note: Confidential, "Inside that envelope lies a very important message. I want you to read that at home. If you read that when not at home, you know my punishment."

Ryoma was a little bit thrilled by the way Yukimura delivered his last sentence to him. It looks like blackmail. He crossed his right leg over to his left then replied, "If you said so. I have no choice right?"

"You're so right Ryoma-kun."

Silence between them remained for 2 minutes.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

_**RYOMA'S POV**_

"Geez. Why should I be the one to go here? Nanako-chan and baka-oyaji knows that I hate being here at Sei-kun's mansion. He's like killing me every time I get in here. Plus, his cousins of his who are wushu and archery addicts are also indestructible. Of all the people, why me?! I hope this ends now!"

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

_**YUKIMURA'S POV**_

-Smiles- "I know that this is kind of evil to Ryoma-kun, but this is the only way I know. Besides, my cousins want to see Ryoma's friends as well," he sighed, "I just do hope when he found out what's inside the envelope, he won't explode that much."

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

Back to reality, the head cook just called out Yukimura and Ryoma to the dining hall. Ryoma wasn't expecting that Yukimura would be preparing merienda for him. At the dining hall, Ryoma was astounded to see lots of sweets in the table. There's chocolate mousse cake, strawberry pancake topped with strawberry syrup and strawberry fruit, custard cake and other sweets. It's like Ryoma wants to go.

"Ryoma-bochama, before you leave, please eat with Yukimura-bochama." The head housekeeper said.

"Koru-san's right. Eat something before you go." Yukimura insisted.

"No thank you. I literally don't eat sweets much. As I can see at the table, there's no food but sweets." Ryoma replied with an irk face.

"But Ryoma-bochama…" the head housekeeper tried to let Ryoma eat.

"Okay, okay, Chie-san, could you pls. bring out the macaroni salad here?"

"Yes bochama." The head cook replied.

Ryoma slapped his forehead. _Sei-kun's such a persistent person, _Ryoma thought. After a while, the head cook brought out a fresh macaroni salad.

"Now Ryoma-kun, I bet there's no reason for you to leave early. The macaroni salad is here." Yukimura said with a smirk.

"Geez, you didn't have to do that." _It looks like he really planned for this day, _Ryoma told himself.

He didn't have any choice but to sit at the table and eat the salad prepared JUST for him. While they're eating, they talked about tennis.

"Say, Ryoma-kun, how's your team? I'm really looking forward to another match with you. And I'm really grateful that your team won the nationals." Yukimura started the topic.

"All I can say is thank you for the compliment. My teammates are okay and still practicing. Even though the finals are still 3 months beyond, we're are practicing hard and trying to learn some new techniques." Ryoma replied, then munches his food.

"That's good. How about Fuji?"

Ryoma was surprised to hear that Yukimura was asking for his senpai, Fuji Syuusuke, "Well…he's fine. He's still the same tensai in our club. And still a sadistic person like you."

Yukimura let out a laugh at Ryoma and Ryoma frowned, "What's funny about that Sei-kun?"

"Nothing much. I was just a little bit amazed by the way you make face."

"NANI?! You still have the guts to say that to me?!"

"Why? Don't I have any?"

Ryoma made a scowl. To avoid rising of temperature, he decided not to talk to Yukimura for a while to finish his food. When he's done, he stood fast and talked to Yukimura.

"I have to go now Sei-kun. I still have lot of work to do. Furthermore, my only purpose here is to get this, right?"

Yukimura spit out a few munched foods. It can be traced in his face that he's taken aback at what Ryoma said.

"Well, I think you're right. I almost forgot," He said in play safe and smiled, "I guess I have to call onto your driver."

Ryoma sighed in relief. In a few minutes, his driver was at the front door waiting for him. Yukimura initiated to bring Ryoma at the front door. When they're at the front door, Ryoma bid goodbye to Yukimura and smiled, "Thanks for entertaining me Sei-kun."

Yukimura felt that he's being mocked by Ryoma, "There's no problem with that. Remember, read the letter at home. And send me some regards to Nanako-chan."

"No problem."

Ryoma waved a hand to Yukimura then got onto the car. The car took off and vanished from Yukimura's sight. Yukimura was smiling, _hmmm…he does know how to mock people so hard. I was surprised,_ Yukimura thought. Seeing their master's smiley face, the head housekeeper talked to Yukimura,

"Yukimura-bochama, are you sure the Ryoma-bochama won't be too surprised at the invitation?"

"Don't worry, Koru-san, he'll be fine."

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

Ryoma already got back from Yukimura's mansion. He can't forget how Yukimura delivered his rules on reading the letter.

**FLASHBACK:**

"…**If you read that when not at home, you know my punishment."**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Nanako welcomed him and asked if he's hungry. Ryoma shook his head and proceeded to his room. Of course, he thought of the letter and he can't wait. So, he immediately sealed off the envelope and took off the letter. _Hey, this looks like an invitation, _Ryoma thought. He read the invitation and,

Ryoma's eyebrows twitched in exasperation, "This…this…IS THIS WHAT THE LETTER IS ALL ABOUT?!"

Upon hearing Ryoma's voice, Nanako went up the stairs to check up on him, "Ryoma? What's wrong?"

Ryoma's in rage, and his fists were clenched, "T-this invitation!!! IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL…IMPORTANT?!"

Nanako picked the letter from the floor and read: This is an invitation for Ryoma and his teammates to have some vacation at my house the next Saturday. I hope you can come. Yukimura Seiichi.

Nanako laughed, "So, this is the one that Sei-kun gave you. A vacation invitation to his house."

Ryoma snatched away the invitation and put it on the side drawer of his bed, "Nothing's funny Nanako-chan. If we got in there, I'll strangle Sei-kun's body!!"

Nanako sweatdropped, "Come on Ryoma-kun. Maybe he was just shy about telling you that."

Ryoma crossed his hands. The argument goes on and Nanako is already out of words.

"Ryoma, he's also your relative. Forgive him. That's the only way for him to deliver the message."

Well, Ryoma wasn't listening.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

**A/N: **Well, that's it for now.

Notes: - Koru-san's – the head housekeeper of the Yukimura mansion.

- Chie-san's – the head cook of the Yukimura mansion. (Chie is still young)

- macaroni salad – this is the favorite of Ryoma (Well, this just made up. But I know Ryoma's favorite is Ponta.) And the reason why I chose macaroni salad is because…it's my favorite…


	3. Yukimura's invitation for Seigaku

**A/N: **First of all, I would like to thank those who reviewed at my story…whew that was my first fic. Saa, sorry about the title of chapter 2…I got over-looked. Before anything else, I would just like to reply those people who reviewed me:

--**DemonGirl13 – **Thank you so much for the review! It liven me up. Don't worry, next chappery on the go….

--**Silent Slayer 200 **– I thank you for the compliment. I'm really flattered…and that's too much for me…I'm just a beginner…hahaha…next chappery is on…

--**FlyingShadow666 – **The third person whom I must thank a lot. And thanks for putting my story in your favorites, tell me about your story title and I'll read it too…as a return gift.

Woah…I am not really expecting reviews fast…But I really appreciate it. Because of this, I will update this further…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. I just want to write what I imagine for so long.

**PAIRINGS (Possible ones): **not yet decided…well…as the story goes on, pairings might just appear…Maybe FujixYukimura would be at first…

**GENRE: **As of now, it's all general, but as the story goes on, I'll inform you about the latest genre…

**Note: **I also made my own characters…to be able to get to know them, read on.

_italics_: thoughts

_**italics and bold**_: place, day and others

**bold**: flashbacks

**By: --YukimuraSetsuna--**

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

**CHAPTER THREE: Yukimura's invitation for Seigaku**

_**Seishun Gakuen Chuu, 8:00 a.m. Sunday**_

"Waaah, I hope Ochibi's going to practice today!!!" Kikumaru exclaimed while holding Oishi's shoulders.

"Eiji…calm down. Echizen's okay now, okay?" Oishi replied so motherly.

Kikumaru pouted then turned to Fuji, "Nyaa, Fujiko, Do you think Ochibi's okay?"

"Echizen's okay. And maybe he's enjoying his home stay." Fuji said with a smile.

"Apparently, there is a 75 percent of chance that he's going to practice today." Inui interrupted.

"Inui-senpai, how come you know that?" Momoshiro asked.

"Nothing. I just felt it. And besides, I told you yesterday that there's a 25 percent that he's sick."

"Hmm…Inui could be right. I am just too worried for Echizen." Kawamura said calmly.

"Ne, Tezuka. Don't you feel a little bit worried about Echizen?" Fuji asked.

"No." The bespectacled man replied frankly.

Fuji sighed, "I knew you're going to say that."

In a few moments later, Ryoma appeared before them.

"Sorry if I'm absent yesterday."

Before anyone could speak, Tezuka started punishing Ryoma, "Echizen, I want you to run 50 laps around the court for being absent!"

"Buchou…I—," Ryoma tried to explain, but he didn't have the chance because he was already interrupted.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday to be time-sharp? We need to follow the practice menu that Ryuzaki-sensei gave us. Now run the laps."

Ryoma didn't have the time to rebut so, instead of making the day even worse and make his day worst, he has to run laps. The other regulars gave Ryoma a pity look.

"…che…" the reply of the cocky regular brat.

Seeing Ryoma's face annoyed, Kikumaru confronted Tezuka with his childlike attitude, "Nya Tezuka-kun…why do you have to be harsh on him. You didn't even let him speak."

"Eiji, I'm positive that Echizen isn't sick at all." Tezuka replied with an austere look.

"How come you are positive? You haven't met him yesterday." Fuji tried to block Tezuka's reply.

"I called his house, and his cousin said that he went somewhere else." Fuji's question was blocked instead.

"He went somewhere else? Where to?" Momoshiro asked as if he was about to throw himself to Tezuka.

"I don't know. All I know is he's gone to somewhere else."

The regulars sighed. Later, Ryoma was back at the court with his eyebrows lining up. Upon seeing their Ochibi, Kikumaru hugged him so tight.

"Ochibi!!! I'm glad you're still alive from the death laps of our buchou."

"Kiku-maru-sen-pai…C-can't…can't…breathe…well…" Ryoma turned blue while talking.

"Oh…okay, okay, Ochibi…Gomen."

"That's nothing, senpai," after taking a deep breath from the sudden attack of his acrobatic senpai, he turned his attention to his buchou, "Tezuka-buchou."

Tezuka looked at Ryoma's eyes sternly, "Nani? Is there something you want to explain about?"

Before Ryoma replied, he grabbed his bag from the ground and picked something inside. It was the same envelope that Yukimura gave him, "This will explain all. I haven't told that yet to Ryuzaki-sensei. Take over to that. I'm going out for a can of Ponta."

Tezuka took the envelope from Ryoma. As the regulars watched Ryoma walked away from their sight, the bespectacled regular opened the envelope and read: This is an invitation for Ryoma and his teammates to have some vacation at my house the next Saturday. I hope you can come. Yukimura Seiichi. While Tezuka was reading it, the regulars surrounded him and pushing themselves to have a turn reading the letter. Impatiently, Tezuka shouted, "BACK OFF!!!"

The regulars backed off in thrill. Then, Fuji took the courage to ask Tezuka, "Ne, what's the letter all about?"

Tezuka didn't hesitate to tell his teammates, "This is an invitation from Yukimura Seiichi of Rikkai Daigaku."

"Eeeh?" Momoshiro exclaimed, "Rikkaidai's captain is inviting us?! Is that even legal?"

"Baka! Just listen to Tezuka-buchou! And you're noisy!" Kaidoh said angrily.

"Why you Mamushi!!! Are you picking up a fight again?"

"Bring it on, Baka-Peach!"

"Moronic Mamushi!!"

And the heads started to collide. At the same time, a strike of lightning went down to the court. Oishi, the mother hen of Seigaku, tried to restrain the fight of his kouhai-tachis, but, it seems that they won't break up. The only thing that would make the two regulars break up is…

"MOMOSHIRO, KAIDOH, I WANT YOU TO RUN 85 LAPS, NOW!!!"

…To make Tezuka mad in front of their faces and make them run his death laps.

The regulars sighed once again. They've been thinking already if their buchou isn't tired of giving death laps to his teammates. There is like no mercy. But, the only person who might know the answer is Fuji, of course. The resident tensai of Seigaku who happens to be the only regular that can talk to Tezuka straight. Back to the invitation, Kikumaru was jumping happily inside the court.

"YAY!!! YAY!!! YAY!!!" He kept on screaming like an excited child that was invited to go to an amusement park.

"Eiji…will you calm down?" Oishi told the bouncing Kikumaru.

"Nya, nya, Oishi, aren't you happy because we're going to stay at Yukimura's place?"

"I'm but…" after answering Kikumaru, he automatically glanced at the tensai. The tensai noticed Oishi,

"Maa, maa, is there something bothering you Oishi?" asked the calm, smiling tensai.

"I-iie…don't worry…" The tensai smiled widely. Oishi's mind was in relief.

_I just can't tell Eiji yet that…that…Fuji had a crush on Yukimura…If I did; I'll be a total toast out, _thought Oishi.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was at the front of the vendo machine to get some Ponta. He inserted a coin to the machine then pressed the slot with the name "Ponta". When the can dropped, Ryuzaki-sensei appeared at the side of Ryoma.

"Nan desuka?" Ryoma asked abruptly.

"Why being so defensive? Did you do anything?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"Iie."

"Oh okay…Well, the reason why I am here is because I saw you."

"Is that all? That wasn't a very strong motive."

"Ohoho, are you sort of a detective? Well, you caught me."

"Could you just go straight to the point?" Ryoma is beginning to loose his temper.

"Calm down okay? You're itoko called me yesterday telling me that you went off somewhere else."

"Yes I did. I wasn't expecting that. And I thought it was IMPORTANT! It did just ruin my day."

"What do you mean Ryoma?"

"Go ask Tezuka-buchou. He has the answer."

"Oh well…as you said so…I was going to say that you're all free for a month of vacation. Since that Tezuka and the other seniors where going to be high school students. And also a reward for winning the Nationals."

"Hn."

"Well, Ja ne. See you at the court later." After that, the sensei smiled at Ryoma.

Ryoma decided not to go back at the court for a while. He thought that when he gets back there, a million questions were waiting for him. Most especially Kikumaru, he thought of that when he knew that he received that from Yukimura, he will hug him to death. Ryoma sighed. He lied down under a maple tree; put down his Ponta beside him and have his cap covered his face. He was going to take a siesta.

Back to the court, the regulars are still talking about the invitation. The happy Kikumaru kept on jumping and glomping and screaming. Oishi kept on calming him down. Momoshiro and Kaidoh kept on running their remaining 45 laps. Kawamura kept on worrying about his kohais. Fuji kept on smiling and amusing himself as he watched his two kohais in distress. And, Tezuka kept on shaking his head in disagreement. Unnoticing the surroundings, Ryuzaki-sensei showed up.

"I can sense happy commotion here."

"Sensei! I thought you're not going to practice with us because you had seminar." Kikumaru exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Don't worry regulars, the seminar was postponed. Anyway, I'm here to say an announcement."

The regulars stared at their sensei curiously.

"But before anything else. I received a phone call from Echizen's itoko, Nanako-chan. Is there something you want to tell me about?"

The regulars went silent.

"Buchou?" She glared Tezuka by the eye. In no time, Tezuka walked towards her.

"Ano…Echizen gave me this invitation," Tezuka handed over the envelope and the sensei opened it, "It says that Yukimura was inviting us to have a vacation at his house."

"Maa, maa…You're right," she took off her spectacles, "Well, this is a right timing."

The regulars' eyes opened wide. They weren't expecting their sensei's answer.

"What do you mean sensei?" Fuji asked.

"I was about to tell you to have your vacation. Since the junior third years will be freshman high schools now and you won the Nationals, I think you deserve a break."

"WHAT?!" Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Kawamura, and Kaidoh exclaimed.

"What? Don't you like my—," before Ryuzaki-sensei could even answer, Kikumaru glomped her in high-happiness-mode.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Kikumaru exclaimed more. His 25 energetic poise has gone up to 75. Inevitable.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Now, I want you guys to finish off your practice and prepare yourselves." Said Ryuzaki-sensei with a happy grin.

The regulars were happy to hear that they're going to have their vacation. But, there is somebody who wasn't that happy.

"Uhm, Ryuzaki-sensei…" Tezuka called out.

Ryuzaki-sensei stared at him and replied to his call, "Nani? Is there something you want to say?"

"Ano…I may not participate in the vacation."

The regulars' happy faces turned out confused and forlorn.

"But why? Aren't you going to celebrate with the team?"

"It wasn't like that but…"

"Saa," Fuji have a quick glance on Tezuka then gave a smirk, "Maybe your afraid to see Yukimura, ne?"

Tezuka made a scowl, "Why would I? I'm just afraid that I couldn't leave my work here at Seigaku."

"Nya, Tezuka-kun's stopping the fun." Kikumaru said with a frown.

"I'm sorry but—," even before he finished talking, Ryuzaki-sensei talked, "Tezuka, you don't need to worry. I'll be fine here. Just enjoy yourselves okay?"

"Tezuka, sensei's right. We should enjoy ourselves. We shouldn't just let Echizen have the fun, ne?"

Speaking of Echizen, where is he?

"Where's Echizen?" Momoshiro asked.

"Ah," Ryuzaki said and went on, "He was always on the same spot where he usually goes."

"He's there again? Why is he always hiding himself." After that, Momoshiro excused himself to get Echizen.

"Hoi, hoi, Momo-kun, wait up!!" As Kikumaru screamed like a child, the regulars ran with him as well to find Echizen.

For the moment, Ryoma was still lying down under the tree, thinking how his life will revolve under the custody of a sadistic-hydrangea-lover-person like Yukimura, who happens to be his cousin. He never liked being kept in the Yukimura residence, aside from being embarrassed, a lot of riot was going on there. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming near him.

"Echizen…" Momoshiro's fists were clenched, "Why are you here, sun-bathing yourself while we're under the sun practicing?!"

"Yah, you didn't even know how we feel under the sun." Fuji said as if he was putting mind guilt on Ryoma.

"We we're so worried about you." Kawamura said.

As for Kaidoh, 'fshuuuu' is his sentence.

Ryoma then took off his cap from his face then stared at his senpais, "I was just getting away from a million questions from you."

"Better not Echizen. We won't be asking you anything. We're going with you at Yukimura's" Tezuka said with agreement in his face.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

**A/N: **Okay…what do you think will happen next? Would it be "schools rumble"? Well, find out! READ AND REVIEW!!


	4. Arrival of the four school's regulars

**A/N: **Konnichiwa, Gomen for not updating fast. It is because I attended a very special occasion yesterday.

Ne, so kawaii!!! I got another reviews…Domo Arigatoo minna-san!! I owe you a lot. I really appreciated the compliments!! No need to wait for long…here it is…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. I just want to write what I imagine for so long.

**PAIRINGS (Possible ones): **not yet decided…well…as the story goes on, pairings might just appear…Maybe FujixYukimura would be at first…

**GENRE: **As of now, it's all general, but as the story goes on, I'll inform you about the latest genre…

**Note: **I also made my own characters…to be able to get to know them, read on.

_italics_: thoughts

_**italics and bold**_: place, day and others

**bold**: flashbacks

**By: --YukimuraSetsuna--**

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Arrival of the four schools' regulars**

_**7:30 a.m. Monday at Yukimura residence**_

It is a beautiful morning. The morning breeze blows lightly that brings up a smile in a person. The birds are chirping according to the sound of the music played in a CD. The bamboo plants are dancing alongside the blowing of wind. As everything rejoices for the new morning, the rays of sun happily passes through the windows of the Rikkai captain. Slowly, the beautiful, blue eyes of Yukimura are opening. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi," Yukimura answered the call.

"Sei-kun, this is Ryoma." Ryoma said coldly.

"Oh Ryoma-kun. Have you found out about the letter?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to strangle you until you die when I get there."

"Oh come on Ryoma-kun. Spare my life…anyway, have the regulars read the invitation?"

"Yeah, and eventually, Ryuzaki-sensei knew it as well… Good for you because our sensei gave us a vacation…"

Yukimura smirked for joy while staring at his hydrangea garden from the window,

"Wow…that's good. So…I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Usu." And the phone conversation has ended.

With the things he heard, he immediately got dressed up and hurried himself downstairs. It seems that he'll be preparing for the big day.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

_**Seishun Gakuen Chuu, 6:30 a.m. Tuesday**_

Time flies so fast. You didn't even notice that the time is running due to hard work everyday. But, at this every moment, the Seigaku regulars are preparing themselves for their vacation at Yukimura's. Of course, everyone is as excited as Kikumaru, but, Kikumaru was a lot more energetic than the others.

"Nya, nya, nya…," Kikumaru said while doing his acrobatic moves, "I'm so excited because we're going to have our vacation."

"Hmmm…" Fuji mumbled. He was somehow not in the mood to get in with Kikumaru's childish acts. And that caught Tezuka's eyes.

"Something the matter Fuji?" he asked straight faced.

"…" At first there's no response, but even before Tezuka could ask, he immediately spoke, "Maa, there's nothing wrong," he showed a sweet smile, "I was just thinking of something." Fuji then looked away from Tezuka. He doesn't want Tezuka to know that he had a crush on Yukimura so badly and doesn't know how to cooperate with it.

Meanwhile, Ryuzaki-sensei called out the regulars so that they could aboard the bus they're using.

"Okay boys, time to get aboard! If you're not aboard on time, I won't be letting you go. You'll suffer here…"

From the thrill of Ryuzaki-sensei's voice, the regulars hurried themselves to get aboard. They surely know how their sensei's mind runs. At the end of the line, Tezuka was there. He's still the same stoic, cold captain of Seigaku. He doesn't like much of these events. Ryuzaki-sensei held his hand all of a sudden.

"Maa Tezuka-buchou, don't think about me okay? Enjoy yourself with the rest of the regulars. Besides, this is a blessing from heaven that you could relax. Is that okay?"

"Hn." The simple but worried answer of Tezuka. His eyebrows started to line up a bit.

"Don't make a face like that. Anyway, I still got a menu of a practice matches if your team mates want one. I believe that Yukimura has a wide vast of tennis courts there."

Tezuka smiled a bit, "I'll look to that."

Ryuzaki-sensei's face lightened up, "Well, off you go."

Tezuka nodded. He climbed aboard and sat with Fuji at the middle portion of the bus. As the bus went on, Eiji whines about something missing.

"WHERE'S OCHIBI?!" Take note, they're already on their way to Yukimura's place, and it's too far for them to go back.

The regulars took a glare from each other. All of their eyes searched and practically found… NOTHING.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

_**A slight look-up about WHERE Echizen could be…**_

It was a very bluish field. The wind brushes softly alongside the dancing of the tall, thin leaves. The birds of the same flock flies together as they brought joy to the watcher's eye. And the sun glows happily, emitting the good rays that make you warm. At the center of the field, two benches we're seen. And two slender guys are occupying the seat. The first guy was grinning like hell waiting for the big event to come and the other was showing a very forlornly, eyebrow-twitching face and kept on saying 'Baka!' Their sitting positions opposite, heads low, and beautiful hairs swaying to the rhythm of the wind.

The guy sitting right in front of the field way was Ryoma.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

As time passes by, the tension on Kikumaru's face increases. His mind kept on ringing and thinking about Ryoma could survive without them. Even then, he became frantic.

"Nya, nya!!! Oishiiii!!!" Along pause with a pout, then continued, "I am so worried about Ochibi. Could he make way?" As if he was about to cry.

Oishi slightly patted his golden pair partner on the back, "Don't worry Eiji, he'll be there."

Eiji embraced his partner. Oishi blushed. It was a cute scene.

Nearly two seats away from them horizontally, Tezuka and Fuji was there. It was very rare to see their buchou and their resident tensai sitting in the bus together in such event like this. Like what was always done, Tezuka was reading a book and Fuji got the window seat so he kept on leaning and staring at places. Slowly, his eyes are beginning to shut and his body leaning to the seat. And there he was the sleeping tensai. Tezuka noticed that the tensai was sleeping. He moved a little farther to avoid awakening the tensai. He stared at the tensai, looking at the innocent face of the sleeping tensai. Not being prepared, the tensai's head landed on the right shoulder ball of Tezuka. It made him blush a little but never showed a face. In conclusion, he just let the sleepy tensai sleep at his shoulder and went back to his book. With further ignorance, Inui was staring at them, opposite from their seat. He went on scribbling on his green notebook. He grinned and said, "Ii, data. Very interesting day…"

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

Back at Yukimura's, Ryoma was deep hell bored, glaring his cousin's "seductive" (1) poses while planting his newly brought hydrangeas. Sure he doesn't like to be with Yukimura nor even his cousins who were just a few blocks away from them. But, he found out happy and cheery when he's around Yukimura. He was sure a pest but a perfect knight in shining armor; that is what Ryoma always thought about him. Yukimura had been a brother to him and he proved that Yukimura is a good brother. Though they were just cousin, he finds himself secured. Catching up Ryoma's eyes, Yukimura stopped his gardening and interrupted his thoughts; more like began pestering him again.

"Oi Ryo-kun (2), are you thinking about your girlfriend?"

Ryoma flushed. He didn't expect his cousin to ask him such a rubbish question, "What are you asking about?! Do you even know what are you asking?! HECK YOU ARE!!!"

Yukimura sweatdropped and thought, _it looks like I caught his bad side, well…_ "I'm sorry Ryoma. I can't take it seeing you sad. Is there something that bothers you?"

"Well…yeah. They've been probably so worried where I could be. Then all of a sudden they'll just see me here beside you."

"Nah. Don't worry about it Ryo-kun. I'll just act it out as if that I invited you earlier."

"I do really hope that RUDE plan of yours works."

"Let me estimate: about 45 percent of success."

"Are you imitating Renji-senpai or Inui senpai?" asked Ryoma is dismay.

"Nope. It will be just my wild guess. Besides, I'm not also sure about the aftermath of these things." Yukimura palely grinned.

Ryoma ducked his head to his knees, mumbling, "This is true nature trouble…"

Yukimura kept on grinning.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

It's been almost an hour driving to Yukimura's place. Kikumaru almost faints from worrying his favorite kohai. Oishi kept on claming him down. Momoshiro and Kaidoh were asleep. Inui was scribbling down notes on his notebook, Tezuka was still reading his book and with Fuji asleep at his side. Finally, they're at Yukimura's place. The bus parked in front of the house and the head housekeeper welcomed them. When they all got dismounted from the bus, they were surprised to see three other buses parked at the vacant lot at the front of the house. They got curious, especially Kikumaru.

"Nya, may I ask?"

"What is it?" Koru-san asked politely.

"Who owns those buses? Are they visitors of Yukimura-san too?"

"Yes they are. And I bet you know them all."

Kikumaru's left eyebrow raised in puzzlement. _We know them? _He asked himself. As he took a peek on the buses, his eyes grew wider, and it sparkled.

"Mukahi!!!"

Mukahi was taken aback, turning around to see who called his name and saw Kikumaru who was about to throw himself to him. The Seigaku regulars are surprised, super dooper surprised.

"Kikumaru? What are you doing here?" Mukahi asked in glee.

"Yukimura invited us. I see that Yukimura invited you too!" Kikumaru said and throw himself at the back of Mukahi's.

Mukahi gave in and gave Kikumaru a pat on the shoulder, saying, "This will be great!"

"Yeah!"

The other regulars from other schools got out of their buses too. There were the Rikkai Daigaku regulars, Hyotei Gakuen regulars and the Rokakku Gakuen regulars. The Seigaku regulars run themselves towards their best friends who were at the same time their rivals. Hyotei's glamorous captain, Atobe Keigo walked towards the Seigaku's stoic captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu and talked to him.

"I didn't expect that I will see you here, buchou…" he teased.

"Hn. same as you Atobe." The cold reply goes again.

"Hmm," Atobe put his right hand under his chin then continued, "still the same after winning the Nationals. You really deserve to be one of my disciples."

Tezuka turned away, "shut up Atobe."

Atobe made a frown face, "Hmm. Okay. Just kidding"

Unknowingly, the tensai and the two kohais were still left at the bus, sleeping. Tezuka remembered them so he got inside the bus to wake them up.

He shook Fuji's shoulder lightly, "Fuji, we're here."

Fuji's blue orbs slowly showed up. Like a child, he rubbed his eyes and trying to get aware of everything. When he finally saw Tezuka, he said, "Gomen buchou. How long have I been asleep?"

Tezuka replied, "Just for 35 minutes."

Fuji smiled at him, "Arigatoo."

"Do itashimashite (3)." Tezuka replied. After waking Fuji up, he walked towards Momoshiro and Kaidoh who are still asleep. "Momoshiro, Kaidoh. Get up before I leave you two here locked."

There was no response.

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh…"

Nothing happens.

The only thing left is to…

"Momoshiro, we're already at the burger house and Kaidoh you need to train now!"

The two kohais immediately opened their eyes and dismounted the bus. When they already got aware of their surroundings, they became mystified.

"Where are we exactly? Isn't this the burger house?" Momoshiro asked.

"Where's senpai-Inui? Shouldn't I train now?" Kaidoh asked too.

Hearing his name, Inui walked towards Kaidoh and said, "I didn't say that you're going for training. You're 99.9 percent dreaming."

Momoshiro's and Kaidoh's faces went pink. They were kind of embarrassed for what they acted. Behind them was the laughing Fuji.

"Tezuka, isn't that rude to make them embarrassed?"

Tezuka closed his eyes, "It would be rude if I didn't wake them. They will miss all the fun."

Fuji stopped laughing and showed a sweet smile to Tezuka. He didn't know that Tezuka could be so caring.

"What?" the bespectacled man said. Aware that he was being glared by the tensai.

"Nothing." The tensai replied.

Tezuka walked away from him and leaned at the pillar of the house. Fuji looked away from him and his mind started running again. The thought of his avoiding plan from Yukimura had pictured in his mind. _How could I? _He thought. Lost in the wind, he didn't hear that Saeki was calling him already. He only got conscious when Saeki patted him.

"Saeki? You're here too?" asked the astounded tensai.

"Aren't you happy to see me here? If not, I'll just go home." Saeki replied and pretended to turn away from Fuji. As usual, Fuji caught his moves lying.

"Come on Saeki, you can't play tricks on me. I'm just kidding anyway."

"Hah. I can see that."

Everybody looked happy to see each other. They talked and talked and talked without even realizing that Yukimura and Ryoma aren't still around.

Meanwhile at the hydrangea garden, Ryoma was still sitting and staring Yukimura while Yukimura kept on watering his hydrangeas. Yukimura's butler popped in and called out.

"Yukimura-bochama and Ryoma-bochama, your guests are already here. They're waiting for you."

"Thank you. We'll be right there in a minute." Yukimura replied. After that, the butler smiled and walked away.

Yukimura stopped his watering and walked towards Ryoma. He sat beside him and gave his little cousin a pat in the head.

"Well, are you ready facing them?"

Ryoma twitched, "I don't know."

"We'll see about that 'I don't know' of yours if we got out of here and face them."

"Mada mada dane."

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

**A/N: **Uh oh. I guess our little Ryoma wasn't prepared to be introduced as a part of the Yukimura clan. How would his senpais and friends react about this? Find out!

– seductive. I used that because of the tall, slender, feminine-like body of Yukimura. He's not seducing Ryoma okay? Remember they're cousins and as for Yukimura's dignity, he wouldn't do that.

- Ryo-kun. The favorite cat call name of Yukimura towards Ryoma. Cute isn't it?

– Do itashimashite. Means You're welcome.


	5. As in WHAT!

**A/N: **Kawaii, kawaii, kawaii!!! Sankyuu minna!!! I'm so flattered that you really liked my story. I am not really expecting this to come…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. I just want to write what I imagine for so long.

**PAIRINGS (Possible ones): **not yet decided…well…as the story goes on, pairings might just appear…Maybe FujixYukimura would be at first…

**GENRE: **As of now, it's all general, but as the story goes on, I'll inform you about the latest genre…

**Note: **I also made my own characters…to be able to get to know them, read on.

_italics_: thoughts

_**italics and bold**_: place, day and others

**bold**: flashbacks

**By: --YukimuraSetsuna--**

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

**CHAPTER FIVE: As in…WHAT?!**

Ryoma was quite worried about the aftermath of his long-time-silent-secrecy-mode towards his senpais. Somehow he knew that Yukimura's teammates knew about the relationship between them, and trusted them not to tell to anyone. _I shouldn't have let this happened. If everybody knew that I'm Yukimura's cousin, they'll ask me a million questions, _Ryoma predicted. Right now, he was sitting at one of the cushiest sofas in the waiting room, waiting for the cue if he'll show himself to the PUBLIC. What he doesn't know is, Seigaku isn't the only school that will have a vacation at the house, he will be so surprised to see Hyotei's, Rikkai's, and Rokkaku's regulars. In the meantime, Yukimura showed up to the regulars.

"Hello everyone. It's nice to see you again." He welcomed everybody with his warm smile.

Marui chewed the gum and popped it out, "I never thought that you would invite other schools aside from us Sei."

"Hm," Yukimura crossed his arms, "I realized that if I only invited my team, that wouldn't be fun at all. Since we're all already friends, I decided to invite them too."

Kirihara glomped his buchou, "Sugoi buchou!!! You're so kind!" then he focused his eyes at Wakashi then turned back to Yukimura again, "I'm so happy that I'll be with Wakashi the whole vacation."

Wakashi slapped his forehead. _Being friends with Akaya is a bit risky, but, he's really friendly, _Wakashi thought. Everyone knows that thing. Wakashi was just silent and Kirihara kept on grinning. Due to long embrace to Yukimura, Sanada restrained his kouhai,

"Akaya, stop throwing yourself to Yukimura."

"You're so rude fukubuchou! I'm not doing anything HARM, YOU KNOW?!" Kirihara exclaimed then walked away. To avoid further annoyance, he took Wakashi for them to talk.

Sanada shook his head, "Akaya would never learn."

Yukimura tapped his shoulder, "Saa, you shouldn't have done that. I can take care of him."

"You know Akaya. His hugs are like putting you to your deathbed."

Yukimura laughs, "Don't exaggerate Genichi (1)."

Sanada smiled at Yukimura. Breaking the togetherness of the Rikkai regulars, Atobe butt in.

"Sorry to interrupt but, Yukimura-san, isn't it for us to stay here outside of your house? Our skins will get burned."

Irritated, Marui and Nioh slapped Atobe with their harisens at the same time, "Watch out for your words Atobe. You're talking to our buchou!" Marui said.

Atobe's eyebrows line-up and pouted childishly. He rubs his head to wear off the pain, "Hey, I was just telling the truth."

Marui and Nioh motions to strike Atobe again, but Oshitari held their hands, causing the harisens to fall from their hands.

"Hey, hey, you're hurting our buchou. Isn't it enough you stroke him once?"

"Atobe's ordering our buchou! It's not polite." Nioh protested.

"Nioh's right." Marui said in agreement.

Oshitari just gave in. Of course, Yukimura heard and understood well what Atobe told earlier, so he called out for everyone to stay inside the waiting room.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

_**AT THE WAITING ROOM…**_

"WHAT?!" All of the regulars exclaimed. Their eyes were filled with astonishment.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Nioh asked.

"I-I can't believe this one." Atobe said.

"Saa, I didn't know this one." Fuji said while rubbing his chin.

"Am I seeing things?" Kizarasu asked in bewilderment.

"Oh no Ryou…you're not seeing things…this is real TRUE." Kurobane concluded.

"But why? Nobody told us about this." Kawamura said in disappointment.

"Maybe…someone is up to this." Mukahi said.

"You think so…ne, Mukahi?" Kikumaru asked with a confused face.

"WHAT IS REALLY GOING ON?!" Marui exclaimed.

Sanada kept him down, "Marui."

"Sorry fukubuchou."

A moment later, Yukimura realized that Ryoma was missing and he's at…

Yukimura went inside the waiting room, "Oh rats…"

"Buchou!!! You're so rude not to tell us about this." Kirihara said, pouting.

"Ne, gomen, gomen minna…rats…this is will be the fire aftermath."

"What do you mean Yukimura?" Tezuka asked. Even though he's stoic, he's also worried about his best friend.

Ryoma, who was taking a nap at the waiting room, suddenly opens his eyes and showing off his golden orbs. He noticed that his surroundings are too noisy. He rubs his eyes and, apparently, saw a lot of people staring at him. Seeing A LOT of regulars around him, his eyes grew big and exclaimed,

"WHY…WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE?!" Abruptly running away from everyone to the wall, he continued screaming, "THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!! YUKIMURA!!!"

Yukimura shudders a lot. Dark lines also appeared under his eyes because of nervous. He sweatdropped too. Hearing Ryoma's voice, he replied, "Y-yes…Ryoma?"

Ryoma was actually DEATH GLARING him, "I'll strangle you for this!!!"

The regulars were shocked. They've never seen Ryoma in rage.

But, even before Ryoma could get away from the corner, Kikumaru immediately grabbed Ryoma by his waist and hugged him so tight (with additional tears in his eyes…), "OCHIBI, OCHIBI, OCHIBI!!!" As if Kikumaru's about to cry, "I'M SOOOO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I'M GLAD THAT YOU'RE OKAY!!!"

Losing air, Ryoma turned pale blue and can't speak. Worrying, Tezuka, Atobe and Sanada get a hold of Kikumaru and made Ryoma released from the fatal hug.

"Gomen Ochibi," he sniffed air through his nose, "I was just really worried…"

Fixing himself and breathing some air, Ryoma replied, "It's…its okay…Kiku-maru…senpai…"

While the Seigaku regulars are busy taking care of Ryoma, the others went glaring Yukimura for the unexpected meet.

"Tsk, tsk…Yukimura…you're hiding something aren't you?" Atobe asked evilly.

Yukimura grinned sheepishly.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

**A/N: **Gomen –bows head- I didn't have much time about having this long. I already have school. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter today. This is going to be hard, both for Ryoma and Yukimura. Would they work it out? Hmmmm…evil looks from the regulars…tsk, tsk, and tsk… pity…

(1) – Genichi. From the fukubuchou of Rikkai Sanada, Genichirou. That's Yukimura's nickname for him.


	6. Echizen and Yukimura's million questions

**A/N: **Hello minna…today's chapter is really so exciting. While I'm typing this, I am laughing so hard. I didn't know why my mind thought of this one. It was crazy. I don't know how I am going to put this…Kawaii!!! Hahaha… I hope you enjoy reading…R&R…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. I just want to write what I imagine for so long.

**PAIRINGS (Possible ones): **not yet decided…well…as the story goes on, pairings might just appear…Maybe FujixYukimura would be at first…

**GENRE: **As of now, it's all general, but as the story goes on, I'll inform you about the latest genre…

**Note: **I also made my own characters…to be able to get to know them, read on.

_italics_: thoughts

_**italics and bold**_: place, day and others

**bold**: flashbacks

**By: --YukimuraSetsuna--**

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

**CHAPTER SIX: Questions and…Arguments?**

Due to unexpected meet between the regulars and Ryoma, both Yukimura and Echizen were like seated at the interrogation room. They look like criminals, with matching light bulbs focused on their faces and their hands handcuffed. Of course, the investigators we're:

Inspector Keigo Atobe from Hyotei section police department,

Inspector Kojirou Saeki from Rokakku section police station,

Inspector Kunimitsu Tezuka from Seishun police division, and,

Inspector Genichirou Sanada from Rikkai police sector.

The question and answer portion goes on.

Inspector Atobe: "Ryoma Echizen, why are you sleeping at Yukimura's place?"

Inspector Saeki: "Seiichi Yukimura, why didn't you tell the others that Ryoma's here at the waiting room?"

Inspector Tezuka: "Echizen. Why didn't you join us? What is your motive of not telling anything?"

Inspector Sanada: "Yukimura, why didn't you tell us in the first place that Echizen is already here? Are you hiding something that we shouldn't know?"

The questions kept on coming and the "suspects" can't even understand one of the questions. They didn't even have the chance to answer it. The "suspects" just shrug and kept on listening to the "inspectors". Once the "inspectors" have stopped asking, they waited for the "suspects" to answer, but the "suspects" didn't answer. They seemed to be too scatterbrained to answer all the questions at the time. Because of the unwanted silence of the "suspects", Inspector Atobe made a verdict,

"I do think that these two criminals are…in loved to each other. They have romantic commitment to each other."

The regulars were shocked.

Greatly annoyed, Ryoma and Yukimura flared up and made the four interrogators to stop asking nonsense questions. They even shook their heads hard for the stupid question. It seemed that they've erased the interrogation scene, and it's background.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ASKING, MONKEY KING?!" Ryoma exclaimed standing and motioning in punching Atobe right into his face.

Yukimura didn't even move and didn't even attempt to stop Ryoma, but he talked as well, "I suppose have to tell you why, but you made me made…pretty mad…"

Atobe, Saeki, Tezuka and Sanada sweatdropped. They asked for apologies to the two but Echizen and Yukimura didn't even bother to speak. The four failure inspectors sat in shame. Yukimura knows Ryoma well, that he can't control himself when he's in rage. So, he took Ryoma forcibly and exited the room. The remaining regulars including the four ones. They all sighed.

"They got mad all the way. And we didn't even have any answers." Marui said in dismay.

"BAKA!!! They didn't even know how those two would feel! BAKA NO ATOBE-BUCHOU!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

Fuji calmed him down, "Saa, Momo, everything will be fine in the end. I guess we should let them have the air for the meantime. But…I was pretty amused by their faces."

Tezuka hushed him, "Fuji! Don't use your sadistic measures here. You know we made a mistake."

Fuji sighed, "Sorry buchou. I was juts kidding."

"Waaaah!!!" Kikumaru cried out, "What if…if Ochibi is really committed to Yukimura-san? Oooooh…I don't want to lose Ochibi!!!"

Mukahi slapped his head with a super sized harisen, "BAKA KIKUMARU! Of course that was only one of the silly "verdicts" of Atobe. You know him!"

Kikumaru pouted and made crocodile-tears, "Nya…I know…but wait…how you carried such a big harisen?"

Mukahi slapped him again. Kikumaru rubs his head. "Don't do that again. It's painful."

Mukahi turned away. "I'm innocent."

Kikumaru pouted.

"Will you two stop talking about harisens?" Sanada asked angrily.

"Why are you mad fukubuchou?! You made Buchou mad, and as well as Ryoma-kun! BAKA!!!" Kirihara exclaimed.

"Hey, I didn't start this. It was Atobe's"

"Me? Why are you accusing me?" Atobe asked as if he didn't do anything. "Don't accuse Ore-sama for anything that will ruin his name"

"You already did destroy your Ore-sama's name." Inui and Yanagi said at the same time.

It looks like this interrogation thing ended into a fight. After a 30 minute argument, they're out of words.

"Are you all out of insults and arguments?" Fuji asked.

"You always stay cool ne?" Oshitari replied the ironic question of Fuji's

"Of course I am. That's why I didn't join your nonsense debate." Fuji smiled like a demon.

"You're too much Syuu." Saeki said.

"Stop!!" Tezuka called, "Let's forget the argument first. Right now, we have to think of a way to say sorry to those two."

Yagyuu was bewildered, "Ne Tezuka, how did you manage to say such long sentence?"

"Beat it, Yagyuu. I'm serious." Tezuka said.

"Okay, okay."

The regulars are thinking hard. Some were walking back and forth, some were scribbling down to their notebooks and find a way to solve it, some were having a light debate, and some were using fortune telling. But nothing happened. They all sighed. Suddenly, the head housekeeper went inside the waiting room.

"Hello boys." Koru-san greeted.

"Ah. Hello too Koru-san." Sanada greeted back.

"I heard you guys fighting here. Is there any problem?"

"We do actually have one," Marui said, "Yukimura and Echizen got mad at us and we don't know how to solve this."

Koru-san thinks hard. After a few seconds, she cam up with a plan.

"Here's what you're going to do…"

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

_**Meanwhile…at the vacant garden…**_

Ryoma and Yukimura were chasing each other…or more like…Ryoma was chasing Yukimura.

"Ne, Ryo-Kun!!! Pls. forgive me!!! I didn't realize that you're there!"

"Don't call me Ryo-kun Mr. Wise guy! I thought your plan of yours will work?" Ryoma asked angrily.

"Please Ryoma. Spare me!"

"NO!!! YOU'LL SEE YOURSELF LYING ON THE GROUND!!!" Ryoma laughs evilly.

_I didn't know Ryoma could be so evil, _Yukimura thought.

They kept on running and running and running until they got inside the house. The regulars are about to go out of the room when suddenly the two guys are running at the speed of light. They were all shocked.

"Now, Ryoma's mad at Yukimura…" Jackal said. Everyone sighed.

How would this end?

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

**A/N: **Oh no! Trouble…would this be a good vacation start? Well, find out.


	7. Forget and Celebrate part one

**A/N: **Hello minna…I pity for Yukimura so much. Hahaha…I don't know what's gotten into me. My mind turned upside down. And Gomen for not updating fast because I already have school so I don't have of my time already… Anyways, I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews you gave me. I am really flattered. Waaaah…I won't stop updating. Sankyuu minna!!! And, if you want to suggest anything that you want to happen, just tell it to me and we'll work it out, ne? Ja ne and have fun reading! R&R… Additional…I'll call Yukimura by his first name, okay?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. I just want to write what I imagine for so long.

**PAIRINGS (Possible ones): **not yet decided…well…as the story goes on, pairings might just appear…Maybe FujixYukimura would be at first…

**GENRE: **As of now, I still can't find where I am going to put the tragic event. But, I'll just inform you.

**Note: **I also made my own characters…to be able to get to know them, read on.

_italics_: thoughts

_**italics and bold**_: place, day and others

**bold**: flashbacks

**By: --YukimuraSetsuna--**

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Forget and Celebrate part one**

_**Thou shall not commit any crime towards your companion if you know he/she is dangerous… A HUGE HARISEN MIGHT LAND ON YOUR HEAD…**_

"Owww! Why did you do that for?" Yukimura asked childishly. He and Ryoma were currently sitting at the terrace near the hydrangea and lilac gardens, sweating a lot.

"Well…that's for making me embarrassed in front of many people!" Ryoma put down the harisen and continued, "and that's for not…take note…NOT TELLING me about the others coming!"

"I thought you would be surprised seeing them by not telling you."

Ryoma slapped his forehead, "blockhead buchou no Rikkaidai…"

Yukimura replied, "I wasn't expecting this, ne?!"

Ryoma just ignored Seiichi. It was rare for the both of them to fight like that. _Haizzz, maybe I shouldn't overreact. Maybe I embarrassed Sei-kun too…I must say sorry…_ Ryoma said to himself. He was really in shame. He doesn't know how to say sorry to his older cousin. And that's his weakness. On the other hand, Seiichi felt the same way. _I should've told him the truth. I did forget that Ryoma is scared of seeing people without prior notice from him, _he thought and chuckled sheepishly. Like Ryoma, he doesn't know how to say the correct words to his younger cousin. They were very alike.

Meanwhile, the regulars who actually made Ryoma and Seiichi mad to the highest level is up to something—something that they will do to be forgiven by the cousins. In the honest way, only the Rikkai regulars are the ones who knew the relationship between the two and the rest, total zero knowledge. The regulars were split into 3 groups: the first group who are composed of Tezuka as the leader, Atobe, Saeki, Wakashi, Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Oishi, Mukahi, and Oshitari were in charged of buying a box of assorted flavored Ponta and 10 tennis balls that represent them; the second ground who are composed of Sanada as the leader, Yagyuu, Kirihara, Marui, Jackal, Ohtori, Shishido, Kisarazu, Kurobane and Amane were in charged of buying 3 bouquets of blue star hydrangea flowers and hydrangea seeds in additional and a blue scarf; and the third group who are composed of Fuji as the leader, Kawamura, Inui, Yanagi, Kabaji, Jirou, Aoi, Shudou and Itsuki were in charged of the beautification of the event. Everyone was really busy. Of course, if they want to be forgiven, they have to be at their best.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

_**At the grocery store…**_

"Are we really going to buy this?" Wakashi asked straight faced.

"Even though this is a burden in our pockets, we have to…" Momoshiro replied with a sigh.

"Nya Waka-kun and Momo-kun, don't you want Ochibi to forgive you? This is the only way we can say our apologies." Kikumaru said with a worried face.

"Fshuuuu…." Kaidoh said.

Kikumaru's in tears already, giving the two a shudder, "I-it's not like that Kikumaru-senpai." Momoshiro reasoned out.

Wakashi added, "O-of course…we also have to think about our financial state…"

Atobe overheard the conversation and a smirk was shown in his face, "Don't worry guys. Ore-sama is also a supporter of Echizen in some way, so, Ore-sama won't let Ryoma not to forgive him. I'll pay for the box."

Tezuka heard him, "Are you sure Atobe?"

Atobe laughed, "Tezuka…aren't you here today? Ore-sama is paying for the box."

"I was thinking…"

"What?"

"You might ask something for a return…"

Atobe smirked a lot, "You're such a mind reader Tezuka."

"Shut it off Atobe."

Saeki, in the other hand, was with Mukahi and Oshitari, looking for some brand new refreshing flavors of Ponta that Ryoma might like.

"Hmmm…I think tropical fruits are good for Ryoma." Oshitari said. In some way, he resembled Yanagi and Inui, but not as strong as the link between the data men.

Saeki frowned in disgust, "Tropical fruits might just drop Ryoma's throat out. I think pineapple orange is better."

Mukahi contradicted, "I hate pineapple, it makes your tongue itchy and taste bitter. I want the flavor sweet cherry."

"Sweet cherry? That's only for you! You're picking the flavor you want and not Ryoma's!" Saeki blurted out.

"Hey white hair boy, sweet cherry is delicious and I'm sure Ryoma will like it!"

"Guys…stop arguing…besides tropical fruits are better for Ryoma. All the vitamins and minerals are already there." Oshitari said, contradicting the two guys.

"Oshitari," Mukahi called out, "You're also contradicting. Tropical fruits aren't that tasty you know!"

"I'm not talking about taste, it's about vitamins!"

"What ever!! Pineapple Orange is better!"

"No! Sweet Cherry!!

"You're both wrong! It's tropical fruits!!"

The three keep on arguing about what flavor they should give. Oishi appeared before them to stop them,

"Saeki-san, Mukahi-san and Oshitari-san, will you stop arguing. The people are staring at us already."

Being motherly-like, it's hard for Oishi to stop them not only because they're in different school but also he doesn't know how their minds run.

Suddenly, Wakashi saw them fighting and as for his little attitude, he doesn't want to here noise. As annoyance take over, he grab something from his pocket—and it were pebbles. He thrown the pebbles unto them and it made the three arguing guys startled. It also made them rub their heads.

"Who did that?!" Saeki lost his cool and blurted out.

"I did it." Wakashi admitted.

"Why Wakashi? Don't you agree with me?" Mukahi asked as if he's acting like a child.

"I don't agree to the three of you," he said with crossed arms, "You're too noisy and do you even know what Ryoma likes?"

The three got silent and Oishi got a relief from his chest. _I was lucky to have Wakashi in this group,_ Oishi thought. After a moment of silence, the three made apologies and just decided to pick the three flavors and add it to the box.

After a 30 minute round in the beverages section, they got a box of Ponta with assorted flavors. Kikumaru was jumping for happiness because he knew that Ryoma liked Ponta so much that he'll be dead without Ponta. Atobe was of course in the cashier to pay for the box. He took out his wallet and pulled out a platinum credit card. The light reflected to the card and made Mukahi, Kikumaru and Momoshiro close their eyes half.

"Atobe is sure a big regular millionaire." Mukahi said.

"You said it right. But you were also rich, ne?" Momoshiro asked.

Mukahi silenced himself, thinking what to counter Momoshiro's question, "Well…I'm not that rich. Let's say my parents were lucky because they have a very stable job. In particular, Mukahi's parents were both CEOs of a company.

"Oh…I didn't know that Mukahi." Kikumaru said with a smile.

"At least you knew it now." Mukahi replied and smiled back.

As the three were chatting, Oishi and Tezuka were busy talking too.

"Ne, Tezuka." Oishi called.

"Hn?" Tezuka responded.

"I hope this doesn't bother you but, are you still feeling uncomfortable having a vacation at Yukimura's?"

Tezuka was at silence first. His mind was arguing about such things: first, he left Ryuzaki-sensei alone with the paper works, second, he was aware what will be the possible happenings that might happen, and third, he hates being intrigued by neither Atobe nor Yukimura. Ryuzaki-sensei's voice rang in his ears in a sudden, making him remember that Ryuzaki-sensei let him be on the vacation. Finally, he came up with an answer.

"To answer your question Oishi, I already find myself enjoying."

"Is it because Echizen's here?"

"Hmmm…" he thinks and answers, "Well, 50:50 to be exact."

"Huh?"

"I'm not sadistic as Fuji does; I am just looking forward in having a match with Echizen or Yukimura."

"Tennis doesn't really get off into your mind, does it, Tezuka?"

"Hn."

Oishi smiled at Tezuka. He knew his best friend well. But, he can't avoid thinking other things. What's more bothering him is what could be the true relationship between Echizen and Yukimura. At last, Atobe was finished in paying for the box…but…wait…it took him 20 minutes…it seems that he still talked to the cashier…_Haizzz…_ Everyone thought.

"What? Why are you staring at Ore-sama?" Atobe asked in startled mode.

Everyone shrugged.

"Hey," Wakashi called out, "I'm just going to make you reminded, we still have one more stop to go."

Mukahi stared him in unison, "Wakashi's right. And we must not waste our time."

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

_**Meanwhile, at the flower shop…**_

Sanada was picking up the most beautiful blue star hydrangea flowers for Yukimura when suddenly he heard Marui and Kirihara fighting.

"What's going on here?" said the angry Sanada.

"Bunta started it fukubuchou!!! He's been stopping me…" Kirihara blurted out.

"A-ka-ya!!! I told you not to call me Bunta right?! I'm your senpai," Marui holds Kirihara by the shoulder tighter, "and you shouldn't say that word again!!"

Sanada's mind became to tick, curiosity takes over, "What word is it Bunta?"

Marui shudders a lot in high disgust over Kirihara, "It's like this fukubuchou…" Marui whispered it in the ears of Sanada…and to his surprise,

"WHAT?! Where did Akaya hear that?"

"I heard it from Nioh…"

Nioh's eyebrows twitched, "H-hey…why is my name included to that?"

Sanada, Marui, and Yagyuu cold-glared Nioh, _He's__definitely the culprit, _they thought.

"What?!"

"You told Akaya something nasty, didn't you?" Sanada asked him sternly.

Nioh sweatdropped a lot, "I-I didn't know he'll use that and ask that for a lot of times. And I didn't mean to say it though."

Kirihara was still ignorant of what's going on, "Ne, fukubuchou, senpais…tell me what's that."

Marui and Yagyuu shook their heads, "NO! You're too young for that!" they both blurted out.

Kirihara pouted, "You're so unfair!! Echizen is one year younger than me! Pretty please…tell me!!"

Everyone sighed. After that, they all screamed, NO! to Kirihara. Kirihara placed himself at a corner and talking to himself.

"Why are they always like that…" with crocodile-tears on the side.

In the meantime, Jackal, Ohtori, Shishido and Kisarazu were at a clothing shop, they were looking for a beautiful scarf for Yukimura.

"Hey, I guess Yuki-buchou will love this." Jackal said.

Ohtori, Shishido, and Kisarazu walk forward behind Jackal and looked over to the scarf.

"Hmmm…I guess not Jackal-san." Kisarazu said in disagreement.

"Why not?"

"It's because…" Ohtori reason out nicely, "…because the picture is not good to look at."

Jackal took the scarf and scanned it very well. He noticed that the picture is NOT REALLY good to look at. It has drawn a girl with a boy on her top and everything on the side. It made him blushed heavily.

The looking Shishido was also blushing, "I-I guess Chotarou was right…"

"Y-yeah…"

They returned the scarf back to its original place, pretending that they didn't see anything. The search continues and there's nothing but pink, violet, and green. Luckily, at one side of the scarf section, they saw a very beautiful blue scarf with chibi drawings of friends. It made them happy at last.

"Sugoi!!! I bet buchou will love this!" Jackal exclaimed.

"That's the perfect scarf for Yukimura-san." Ohtori said.

"Sheeesh…what will he do to a scarf anyway?"

"You don't know what the scarves mean to our buchou!" Jackal replied.

"Okay, okay Jackal…..Gomen…," Ohtori said quickly then he looked at Shishido right in his eyes, "Ne, Ryou…You shouldn't do that."

Shishido lowered his head, "Gomen…"

Ohtori smiled then hugged Shishido. _What's this? The feeling…_ Shishido thought. He and Ohtori were friends since first year. They've been helping out each other.

After the silly incident at the scarf section, Jackal took the scarf and asked Ohtori, Shishido and Kisarazu for the share payment for the scarf. Then they headed towards the cashier and paid for it.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

_**At the front garden of Yukimura residence…**_

"Sugoi ne!!! This is sooooooooo…FABULOUS!!!" Aoi exclaimed. It looks like it is his first time to see a very splendorous event.

"Maa, maa, I'll take that as a compliment Aoi-san," Fuji remarked. He showed a big, bright smile to Aoi then continued, "I learned this from my sister because she is taking up HRM…and she's teaching me…"

"Wow…I didn't know that your sister is an HRM student…that's very wonderful." Kawamura complimented calmly.

"Sankyuu Kawamura…nee-san would be so grateful to hear those from you." Fuji smiled at him.

Kawamura blushed.

Everybody was really busy most especially Fuji, Inui and Yanagi. They are the ones who set-up the place and of course, it was all thanks to the two data men.

"Ne, Professor," Yanagi called out teasingly at Inui. Inui was currently flipping some pages of his notebook when he was called by Yanagi and unluckily, he tore the page where the most important data were written. "Yanagi, pls. don't call me by that name again."

Yanagi smiled, "Gomen. I kind of missed the old days."

Inui adjusted his spectacles, "I know how you feel…Doctor."

Yanagi accidentally tripped his right foot, "Ha-ha…very funny Sadaharu."

"Same goes for you Renji." Inui replied.

The two childhood friends smiled at each other. It's like nothing has been a hindrance to them even though one is studying and a regular at Rikkai and the other was studying and a regular at Seishun. While they were talking, Fuji was staring at them happily. He can imagine how he and Tezuka became friends too way back in their first years. But of course, time's changing and so they are.

"Haizzz…I don't know how am I going to approach Yukimura after this." He told himself silently.

"Hey Fuji, are you okay?" Shudou asked.

"Hai! I'm just saying something to myself," Fuji said to cover his thoughts, "Say, shall we finish this now? The others might be back here any minute."

"Yoshuu!!!" Everyone replied and nodded at Fuji.

After a moment of everything, Tezuka's and Sanada's group arrived at the same time. They placed their apology gifts to the corner and helped Fuji's group.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

**A/N: **whew good thing it's over…but, there's still a part two…ahehehe.


	8. Forget and Celebrate part two

**A/N: **Hello minna…haizzz Stuffs here, stuffs there…I can't even have the spare time! Ne, minna…onegai Gomen desu… I guess it took me long to update…You know…heavy school work and schedules….geez… Anyways…I think this chapter will be the entrance of my OCs…I hope you like them.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. I just want to write what I imagine for so long.

**PAIRINGS (Possible ones): **not yet decided…well…as the story goes on, pairings might just appear…Maybe FujixYukimura would be at first…

**GENRE: **As of now, I still can't find where I am going to put the tragic event. But, I'll just inform you.

**Note: **I also made my own characters…to be able to get to know them, read on.

_italics_: thoughts

_**italics and bold**_: place, day and others

**bold**: flashbacks

**By: --YukimuraSetsuna--**

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Forgive and Celebrate part two**

The gifts have been bought, the garden has been well prepared, but still, there are something missing. And that's Ryoma and Seiichi.

"Ne Fujiko, how are we going to get Ochibi and Yukito (1)?" Kikumaru asked.

"I also have no idea about that Eiji." Fuji said with closed eyes and smiled.

"Why don't we approach them?" Kisarazu suggested.

"Are you thinking or what? Of course we can't!" Momoshiro blurted.

"Momoshiro-san, I'm just suggesting."

"Okay, okay…stop arguing okay? We'll find a way if we help out." Oishi restrained.

"Oooooh…he does really look like a mother." Mukahi commented.

Oshitari slapped him by the elbow, "Gakuto!"

"Gomen…"

Oishi's eyes twitched and yet he's smiling, "its okay Mukahi-san, I just can't help worrying about my team mates."

"Oh…okay."

"So what now? We can't just stand here all day and wait for nothing." Marui said.

"Yeah!" Kirihara seconded.

They went brainstorming. Think here then walk there, think there then walk here. They've been doing that for almost 5 minutes. Suddenly, the head housekeeper who is Koru-san appeared.

"Wow. You really prepared for this."

"Yah. But we don't know how Echizen and Yukimura will be here." Nioh said in a low voice.

"Say Nioh-san let Ore-sama do the thing. Nobody rejects the request of Ore-sama." Atobe interrupted, and as usual, promoting himself.

"Ore-sama yourself!" Nioh replied back.

"Hmmm…" Koru-san mumbled then continued, "Maybe I can call them for you guys."

Everyone wide-eyed and screamed, "YOU DO?!"

Koru-san smiled at them, "Of course I will."

All of them were so blessed.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

_**Yukimura's grandeur garden of hydrangeas, ivories, lilacs and lavenders…**_

Ryoma and Seiichi we're still at dead silence. They were just there, sitting and staring at the blank sky. With Ryoma's instinct, he was thinking that Seiichi might ask for apology which he has done nothing. So, he talked first at Seiichi.

"Uhm, Sei-kun-itoko…"

Seiichi glanced over Ryoma, "What's it?"

Ryoma lowered his head, "I…I…I want to apologize for what I've done a while ago."

Seiichi took his eyes off from Ryoma's face. He held Ryoma by the shoulder and said, "You know, you don't have to be sorry. Besides, I did it first. I should have told you about this event. I'm sorry."

"Well…I'm sorry too…really sorry. I can't take not talking to you."

Seiichi was touched, "Same as you do Ryo-kun."

The two were back to normal. They've decided to say their sorries to the other regulars and work out with the vacation. By the time they got up from their seat, Koru-san appeared.

"Ryoma, Seiichi, you seemed to be fine now."

"Yes." They replied at the same time. The two guys chuckled.

"Well, that's good news."

"Uh-huh. Definitely good news." Ryoma said.

"Er…could you two come with me?"

"Where to?" Seiichi asked.

"Just come along."

Ryoma and Seiichi shrugged. They just followed Koru-san out of the secret garden (2). In a flash, the two guys were super astonished from what they saw at the main garden.

"DOMO GOMEN KUDASAI!!!" everybody said.

"I…I can't believe that you all did this for us." Seiichi said.

"Uhm…we thought of this to repay for what we've done to you." Saeki said, smiling.

"…" Ryoma was totally speechless.

Kikumaru, as usual, glomped Ryoma upon seeing him blush, "I'm so glad that you liked our peace offering Ochibi."

"Kiku-maru-sen-pai…can't breathe…" Ryoma replied with a blurred voice.

"Eiji! Give Echizen some air! He's turning dark blue!!" Oishi said.

Seeing his Ochibi turning dark, he immediately let go of him and said, "Gomen Ochibi…"

"That's okay Kikumaru-senpai. And truthfully, I really liked your set-up."

"That's good then, right Tezuka?" Kawamura asked.

"Ah," Tezuka replied.

It has been a wonderful day to the regulars. Tezuka's group gave their presents to Ryoma and Ryoma liked it so much.

"Uhm…senpais…are you going to drown me by drinking Ponta?"

"Most likely amusing ourselves seeing you swimming at those cans of Ponta in one day." Saeki teased him.

"Are you imitating Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked, "All I know that could be his sadistic twin is Sei-kun!"

Seiichi glared Ryoma teasingly, "Why Ryoma? Are you happy to see me and Fuji being together doing sadistic measures on you?"

"Baka!!! It's not like that!"

The group laughed at the raging Ryoma. Ryoma blushed heavily in embarrassment.

Then, the next group who were composed of Sanada and the others gave their presents for Seiichi. Seiichi was super touched and light pink strokes appeared on his cheekbones. Seeing the blue scarf, he said,

"Hey…this is the scarf I've wanted to buy. But, I'm just controlling myself."

"Well…we thought of that too." Jackal said.

"Thanks to you guys."

"I didn't know that Sei-kun could be so emotional." Ryoma teased.

"Ryo-kun!"

Ryoma slightly chuckles. Seiichi blushes.

It went so beautiful. They've been at peace. Suddenly, Koru-san approached Seiichi and Ryoma.

"Ryoma-bochama and Seiichi-bochama, the two legends have arrived."

"They are?!" altogether, they screamed.

"Yes, they are. Their butler told me so."

The two were in shocked mode. And the others were confused. Atobe took the courage to ask who the "legends" that Koru-san is talking about are.

"Ore-sama hates to be out-of-update news. I want to know who are those legends and supposing…I'm the only legend here."

Jirou slapped him with a mini harisen, "Don't be like that Keigo."

"I'm just asking!" Atobe blurt out then pouted.

"Uhm…you do really like to know eh?" Seiichi asked.

Everybody nodded.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

**A/N: **(1) – Yukito – I used that as a nickname for Yukimura…of course that came from Kikumaru who likes cat-calling his friends.

(2) – secret garden – what I mean about that is, only Ryoma and Seiichi are the ones who knows that secret garden…but who knows?


	9. Replicas and Obstacles

**A/N: **Hello minna…I hope you don't mind. I felt that a lot were waiting for the next chappery ne? Gomen a trillion times. You know how a student like me revolves around the school right? Well, I'm trying my very best to update and write…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. I just want to write what I imagine for so long.

**PAIRINGS (Possible ones): **not yet decided…well…as the story goes on, pairings might just appear…Actually, Fuji here is the only one interested to Yukimura…

**GENRE: **As of now, I still can't find where I am going to put the tragic event. But, I'll just inform you.

**Note: **I also made my own characters…to be able to get to know them, read on.

_italics_: thoughts

_**italics and bold**_: place, day and others

**bold**: flashbacks

**By: --YukimuraSetsuna--**

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

**CHAPTER NINE: Replicas and Obstacles **

Countless thoughts keep on come-and-go out of Seiichi's mind. He doesn't know how to tell the other regulars about the "legends" that Koru-san has been talking about. Right now, he's been bugged by the regulars.

"Nya, nya, Yukito…tell us about that!!" Kikumaru said in excitement.

"…" Seiichi remained silent.

Suddenly, a tall, slender body figure that looks like Seiichi's and was alike to Seiichi appeared before them.

"Seiichi, coach Kanzaki is waiting for you since yesterday. I think you should see him now." After that, the boy exited coldly.

Fuji cold glared the guy then turned over to Seiichi, knowingly that he has a crush on him, and he had to stand for it, "Who was that? As if he was just talking to a normal kid."

No one knows except from the Rikkai guys who the guy was. In an honest matter, that was Ryoma's and Seiichi's cousin and that guy has a twin – fraternal twin to be exact.

"…" Seiichi can't answer. His mind was preoccupied with consequences if he tells them the truth.

"Nya, that's so rude of him!" Kikumaru blurted.

"I agree with Kikumaru-san," Saeki said, "He should treat Yukimura like that."

"Ah," Tezuka remarked with a nod.

"…" still, Seiichi remained in stoic, silent form. But, he hasn't lost his cool yet.

"That guy should learn manners you know." Mukahi said towards Oshitari.

Oshitari eyed Mukahi, "Why are you telling that to me?"

"Because you can read minds right? You can know what good lesson is fitted for that bastard."

"WHAT?! OSHITARI CAN READ MINDS?!!!" Everyone screamed aloud, seems like breaking all the windows

Mukahi covered his mouth for few seconds then talked again, "I didn't say anything. I said that he can determine what that bastard thinks through his movement then he can know what lesson would be appropriate for him."

Some of them believed at Mukahi's explanations some are not. But, the thing of the manner shown by the guy is not acceptable for them. Questions kept on coming on Seiichi's and he's like begging for some help. Of course, Ryoma took the coverage.

"Er—that guy was Ren…Riyuki, Ren…Yukimura's childhood friends."

Seeing Ryoma defending him, he spoke, "Right, right…he's my childhood friend. Don't mind him, he's always like that."

"Oooooh…" The regulars said in unison.

With what Seiichi said, he felt jealousy towards the person. Even though he doesn't like what the guy did to his precious Seiichi, he can't help seeing the guy talk to him straight. _How envious…_

Ryoma and Seiichi both sweatdropped.

"Uhm…I guess I should get going now. You see, I have my taekwondo lessons and looks like my coach is really looking for me."

"Can we come with you? We want to see you kick and punch out others." Aoi asked.

"Sure why not," he replied. Then, he turned to Ryoma and whispered, "Ryoma, I'm counting you on this. Pls. if you can, cover this whole thing up until I talked to Haori and Naoki."

Ryoma whispered back, "Just don't leave me hanging in the air. And convince the twins to show themselves up, pronto!"

Both of them sighed. Haori and Naoki were the "legends" that koru-san has been talking about. Of course, nobody knew it except from Rikkai.

They immediately fix out things and prepared to go to the dojo. They walked towards the big gate not clearly and nearly visible from Yukimura's house. It was operated by computers and only the Yukimura clan, Minegawa clan and the Echizen clan could open. As usual, Seiichi was the one who punched down the password and it opened. The regulars where super dooper amazed about this.

"I didn't know that you would have such a big place Yukimura." Marui said.

"Eh? Marui-san has been here?" Momoshiro asked in bewilderment.

"Yes. Actually, all of us Rikkai regulars are the ones who went here at Yukimura's place first."

"Oh…" Oishi said in amazement.

They walked through a forest—but that forest wasn't harmful at all. Lots of friendly animals and flowers were scattered there. After minutes of walking, they've seen another gate and this time, it's Ryoma who punched in the code. They went through it and everybody was AMAZED by the beauty of the place.

"Yu-Yuki-mura…is this place still yours?" Oshitari asked.

"I-I…I can't accept the fact that…Yukimura has thrice my land property…Ore-sama can't believe it." Said Atobe.

"Uh…this wasn't mine. This was just connected to our property. This belongs to my other relatives, the Lockreign clan."

"Really? This huge estate?! That's totally unbelievable!" Saeki commented.

"I know that. Assuming the fact that our property is twice the size of Atobe's property, the Lockreign estate is quadruple the size of our property and as well as Atobe's."

"Just imagine the size of this estate. And this was heavenly arranged. I feel like in paradise." Nioh said with wide smiles in his face.

"You can say that again." Ryoma concluded.

"Well, where are your cousins then?" Mukahi asked.

"Uhm…They have still school today and they've been staying at a dorm."

"Oh…"

"Well…shall we progress?"

Everyone nodded.

They started to walk again. Countless thoughts were made up inside the regulars' minds. They've been also enjoying the breath-taking landscapes of the place that makes them feel like in heaven. Few moments later, they have arrived at the dojo—the Hanaryu Dojo.

"Wow!!! Even the dojo is big!" Kawamura exclaimed.

"Yeah. It looks like it was a 5 story building." Wakashi seconded.

"Is this the place where you've been practicing? This is my first time to get in here." Yagyuu said.

"Honestly, yes." Yukimura replied, "I guess we should go in now. My coach might be dead waiting for me for thousands of years."

Then, off they go.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

_**Third floor of the dojo…Countless strikes of swords were heard…**_

"Chidori, watch out for Hao!!!" Naoki screamed.

Haori kept on exerting out slashes from her sword. Her agile feet is invulnerable and somewhat cannot be seen by a normal eye. Her light body gets into the flow of the wind as she makes her strike towards Chidori, one of her best friends. Of course, with that immense speed and accurate strikes, Chidori can't manage to evade it. She was being slashed, thankfully just by the tip of the sword only and she wears a vest. Chidori falls.

"I'm defeated again. I can't stand Haori alone. She's always serious." Chidori said, relaxing herself from the fight she had at a bench, sitting with Kanata, one of Haori's friends.

"Hm," Kanata replied, "You know her, and a fight is a fight. It must be taken seriously. Besides, you have almost tied with her from your previous scores."

"I know that," Chidori said. She gets her towel then wipes it to her sweaty face. A smile was shown to her face and, "She's really tough. Like no one can defeat her. And maybe, I was distracted by her cute face."

Kanata chuckles.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. WE have just the same thought that's all. I noticed that sometimes her opponents can't stand looking at her cute, British face."

Now, Chidori giggles.

"Now what?" Kanata asked.

"Nothing too. I just realized that you like Haori."

"Heck! No! If I do, it would take me several years. And besides, I'm already married to my books and I don't know when I will divorce them."

"Sounds like book-a-lygamy (1)" Chidori teased.

The two laughed quietly at each other. Then they took a glimpse of Haori and her twin, Naoki of their fight.

"Now Hao, can you use your techniques to me?" Naoki provoked.

"Let's see about it. As if you can also use your techniques on me." Haori provoked back.

"You're so tough my dear sister. This is a great honor for me to fight with you again."

"And so am I dear brother."

And the fight began. Strikes here, strikes there, strikes everywhere. Their movements were just too fast. Nobody knows who takes advantage and who takes to be a wimp. Right, they were the legends, the young legends of sword fighting and wushu. Haori Minegawa was taken as the Phoenix Priestess who uses the ultimate, invincible technique, Phoenix Dance; while Naoki Minegawa was taken as the Dragon Priest who uses the ultimate, indestructible technique, Dragon Frolics. But for the sake of the dojo, they can't use their techniques because it will be the sure fall of the dojo. Instead they control themselves. Chidori and Kanata watched them carefully. They have the clear, powerful eyes that a normal person can't have…well, only a few can get that. They've been smiling all the time.

"Say, Kanata, those two have been always improving. I think the Phoenix Dance and the Dragon Frolics are already beyond its limit." Chidori said.

"Hmmm…you've got a point there. But I don't think their techniques will stop there. They will exceed." Kanata replied.

"Well, I noticed that we're improving too. As well as my Fox Melody."

"I agree. Mine as well. When I saw the rating of my technique Tiger sway, it improved."

"We might as well get into a lot of practice. The four of us were a team. And we need to be focused."

Kanata nodded.

With that, Chidori and Kanata both wore there vests and started a new match.

Back with the twins, there were still countless strikes. Until both of them were kind of tired and give up.

"I didn't expect that we'll end up with this Hao." Naoki said in dismay.

"Me neither. We can't just force ourselves to the limit though. Besides we're tie. That's enough for now."

"Such humbleness. Can't imagine you have the highest score among us."

"That's life."

Naoki glanced over the speeding fight of Chidori and Kanata, "Well, well, Chi and Kana we're on a match again."

"They just can't give up too you know. Even though they we're on the 3rd and the 4th place." Chidori seconded.

"Let's just watch them," Naoki suggested. Then Haori said, "I want to see their faces when their tired."

"You're a mean sadist Hao."

"Same as you do Nao."

They got up from their sitting position at the floor. Suddenly, an accidental flying sword was heading towards Haori,

"Hao!!! Evade!!!" Naoki screamed a warning.

Haori wasn't prepared at all. She doesn't know where the sword came from. But with her flexible body, she was able to run a little backwards then jumped, acrobatic away from the sword. Unluckily she acrobat at wrong side—and it was facing the door. The door was slowly opening and her fast instinct says that she shouldn't hit the door or else somebody will get hurt. While at air, she maneuvered her body sideward and throw herself, hitting the post. The door opened, and the regulars were coming inside. They were just shocked when they heard screaming warriors.

"What's going on?" Seiichi asked.

A girl named Kiya explained, "Sei-senpai, I'm sorry for what happened to Ran. I accidentally lose grip of my sword and she acrobat with it. Now she's lying there unconscious."

Seiichi got so alarmed. He approached the unconscious body of Haori and held it into his arms. He also noticed that Haori's head bleeding but not that much. The other regulars followed him and saw the unconscious girl. Fuji, on the other, didn't even mind to look at the girl; instead, he felt jealousy because Seiichi's attention was with her. When Seiichi carried the body. Fuji noticed the alikeness of the girl and of Seiichi. _They look like twins, _Fuji thought. At the very moment, Naoki, Chidori and Kanata were left talking.

"It got a lot of people." Naoki remarked.

"Yeah and it looks they're the friends of Seiichi." Chidori seconded with her left eyebrow raised.

"And look, Rikkai regulars are here too." Kanata said, crossed-armed.

"Wait a minute," Naoki said, "I think I already saw the faces of those guys. Of course with Rikkai as an exemption."

"You saw them? Where?" Chidori and Kanata both asked in accordance.

"Just a few minutes ago at Seiichi's place."

"Really huh?" Kanata coldly said.

While they were talking, Fuji noticed Naoki.

"Hey!" He called out, "Aren't you the guy who confronted Yukimura like a boss?"

The other regulars glanced over in puzzlement. Naoki's face drawn out a surprised look.

"Yes I am," he replied and continued, "Let me know you that I just called Seiichi, and I'm not bossing around."

Momoshiro butt in, "But we saw you how cold you approach Yukimura-senpai!"

"Yeah!" Saeki seconded.

"Just a sec. Ore-sama recognizes his name. You must be Riyuki, Ren, ne?" Atobe asked.

Naoki's eyes widened. But when he recalled that is was his codename, he nodded.

"So that's how you treat your childhood friend huh?!" Mukahi asked.

Naoki can't answer and he was overly irritated. Ryoma noticed it and kept on overhearing everything. And with that, he began to think of a way to stop them or else, it will be a major explosion.

Ryoma butted in, "Ren's a resident cold guy. Pls. bear with him."

Naoki was surprised that he was being defended by his cousin, "I'm sorry if I made you have that kind of impression."

"Good! Because if you don't…" Shishido said first,

"…we'll never forgive you!" Ohtori continued.

Chidori and Kanata can't stop murmuring about certain things about the unexpected confrontation of the regulars to Naoki so they engaged in the conversation.

"Excuse us but we do need to take Ren now." Chidori calmly said.

"We weren't through talking to him!" Momoshiro and Wakashi both said.

"We have to take him now or else the coach will punish us and including him too." Kanata reasoned out.

"Then tell your coach that he's still talking with us. Reason out for yourselves." Atobe insisted.

Chidori and Kanata just shrugged. Then Chidori said, "Ren, I think you're too busy talking with them. Right now, I'm showing my pity on you."

"Why are you showing pity on him?" Aoi asked.

"Well, we have to leave him. WE have to tell the coach that he's talking with you and let him have punished."

Kanata nodded slowly, "I agree with her. Maybe it's quite nice watching Ren lie on the floor and found himself log-rolling around the place."

The regulars have their eyes widened, hardly shocked like being electrified and found themselves paralyzed. They're shocked because they didn't know that there will be somebody twice the sadism of Fuji and Yukimura.

"I think we should go now. Our coach might have looking for us and—"

Kisarazu broke her sentence, "Wait!"

Chidori raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"We-we apologized for what happened."

"Why apologize? You didn't do anything."

"Well…we kind of…don't know that…your coach will be that…HARSH…you can take him now."

"Thank you for you great concern." After that the three guys went of.

When they're a meter away from the regulars, Naoki whispered to them,

"Thanks for saving my butt," he glanced back as if he was really looking for somebody, then whispered back again, "But I think you didn't have to get things too conscience-bearing"

"Well…if we didn't do that, you might be still under great interrogation-burning-process" Chidori said.

"Anyway, we hate to say that too. We're sorry." Kanata apologized.

"No need to. You just did the right thing for my sake."

Chidori and Kanata nodded.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

**A/N: **haizzz at last it's done for now…well this is not the formal introduction yet…just keep on reading and you'll know.

By the way, just a little trivia. Chidori, Kanata, Naoki and Haori were all British teens. As the story goes on, you'll know about their true self.

Naoki and Haori had reasons why they've been changing their name. Naoki Ren Riyuki, Haori Resha Riyuki. It's something you must watch out too.

Book-a-lygamy – I just invented that word actually. Have you read the part which Kanata told Chidori that he is married with his books? If polygamy is for marrying two or more wives/husbands if you're still married, then book-a-lygamy is a person engaged with books. Sounds like a little bit corny?

Sorry about that…I can't just update fast due to school workies…but I'm doing my best.


	10. The Four Warriors

**A/N: **hi! I'm so glad I've come up with the tenth chapter…time flies…ahehehe

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. I just want to write what I imagine for so long.

**PAIRINGS (Possible ones): **not yet decided…well…as the story goes on, pairings might just appear…Actually, Fuji here is the only one interested to Yukimura…

**GENRE: **As of now, I still can't find where I am going to put the tragic event. But, I'll just inform you.

**Note: **I also made my own characters…to be able to get to know them, read on.

_italics_: thoughts

_**italics and bold**_: place, day and others

**bold**: flashbacks

**By: --YukimuraSetsuna--**

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

**CHAPTER TEN: The four warriors**

_**11:00 a.m. Hanaryu Dojo clinic,**_

After the unexpected incident a while ago, Haori was already cured with bandages on her forehead. She opened her eyes and took a glimpse of everything around her. When she's aware that she's lying on a bed, she asked.

"Am I at the clinic?"

"Yes you are young lady." Seiichi replied with concern.

"Sei-kun? I didn't notice you. Is Ryoma with you now?"

"No, he isn't…actually he's with the others."

"The Rikkai?"

"Well Yes. But there are also other school regulars."

"Oh…" she said with pale voice.

Suddenly, the door screeched open and behind was Naoki, Kanata and Chidori.

"Nao…Chi…Kana," Haori said.

"How are you feeling Hao?" Naoki asked.

"Fine. How about you guys? Have you finished your match?"

Chidori taps Haori's forehead lightly and said, "Of course not. Because of what happened to you, we haven't finished it. We were so dead worried about you!"

Kanata walked to the opposite side of the bed and tapped Haori's shoulder, "We were so shocked when we saw you flying around with the sword…"

Haori smiled. Chidori and Kanata were a bit laughing.

Haori replied, "If I hadn't evaded and flew around with that sword, you might already see my lying in a coffin."

Naoki showed a nod in agreement to her sister's statement. Chidori and Kanata continued to chuckle.

Seiichi was happy too see Haori and Naoki's friends to make them happy all the time. When he noticed that they were having fun, he decided to place himself out of the picture first. He stood and left Haori's side. Haori stopped smiling and saw her big cousin leaving her, she called out.

"Sei-kun!" Kanata, Naoki and Chidori motioned their heads to see Seiichi.

Seiichi glanced back at Haori's sapphire eyes and replied, "Yes? Do you need anything?"

"I don't need any," Haori said in a low voice. Her eyes turned away from Seiichi's then continued, "I just want you to be at my side for a while"

Seiichi was touched for what Haori told him. Naoki, Chidori and Kanata nodded to agree with Haori. After that, they're back teasing each other—including Seiichi.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

_**2:00 p.m. at Hanaryu Dojo Practice Hall floor 3…**_

"Seiichi! You've got to boost out! Is that all you can do?! Exert more!!!" the trainer yelled as he was receiving Seiichi's punches and kicks.

"Hai sensei!!" Seiichi kept on punching hard and out. He was perspiring yet his beautiful face still in radiance.

In one side of the hall, Tezuka, Fuji, Kikumaru, Ryoma, Atobe, Oshitari, Mukahi, Kabaji, Wakashi, Saeki and the Rikkai regulars were watching Seiichi.

"Nya, Yukito is so good, ne? I want to do that too." Kikumaru said gleefully.

"Nah. You can't do that! All you know is acrobatics and taekwondo needs firm body you know." Mukahi said.

"You're mean Gakuto. As if you know everything."

"Saa, Kikumaru might just do it unlike you Gakuto." Marui teased.

"Why you Bunta!!!" And the two started running.

Kikumaru laughed. But when he saw Fuji's eyes onto Seiichi's, he asked.

"Nya Fujiko! Are you also awed by the way he kicks?"

Fuji suddenly blushed, "well—he's cool."

"I think so too!!!"

Kikumaru kept on looking at Seiichi, admiring him of his kicks and punches. But what he doesn't know is, Fuji has a BIG crush on Seiichi and only Oishi knows that.

Their eyes were so focused on how Seiichi kicks and punches the coach's practice gloves. Suddenly, they heard loud thudding sound from the fourth floor.

"What was that?" Wakashi asked.

"I don't know either. Do you want to check it up?" Oshitari said.

With that loud thud, Seiichi stopped from practicing. He heard a lot of murmurs about the thud coming from the fourth floor.

"Oh…maybe those were the Riyuki twins." Seiichi said.

"You're finished practicing?" Tezuka asked sternly.

"Yes I am." Seiichi returned a sweet smile. "Besides I also want to check things up there."

Fuji was still speechless. He was thinking he might lose sight of him again and never talk to him. Because of that, Seiichi noticed it and walked towards him.

"Is something bothering you, my other twin sadistic?" Seiichi asked teasingly.

Fuji's thoughts were broken by the time he heard his voice. He blushed so hard as if he can't talk to him straight, "Uh—uh…There's…nothing…both-bothering…me…"

Seiichi smiled, "You're red," he placed his right hand onto Fuji's forehead, "Hmmm…you're not sick either."

_You're too innocent for you to know that I have a crush on you! _Fuji thought. Then he continued, "Uh…I told you…I-I am okay…"

"As you said so…" After that he turned to the others and said, "Care to go upstairs? My other coach might be watching too."

"Other coach?" Atobe asked with his hand under his chin.

"Yes. He's Coach Fujitaka. He's also my cousin's coach."

"Ohh…" Mukahi said.

After a short conversation, they all went up stairs.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

_**Hanaryu Dojo Practice Hall fourth floor…**_

"PHOENIX SLASH!!!" Haori exclaimed as she performed her technique towards her twin.

"DRAGON THRUST!!!" Naoki did the same.

"FOX MYSTIQUE!!!" Chidori just did the same.

And Kanata as well, "TIGER FIST!!!"

When all the techniques collided, a loud, strong wind pressure exploded right in front of the coaches' eyes. They were so amazed that the techniques have increased a lot of power, agility, speed and flexibility. The four friends kept on fighting and fighting, and it looks like that it is a death match. Well, it is not necessarily a death match; just the one who falls first is a loser. Strikes here, slashes here, palm fists and thrust here and there. As if no one is giving up. It was an immense fight. The fourth floor of the dojo is almost wreckage. The dummies were totally ruined like being burned in fire, the other sword sticks were cut into pieces. Everything is almost ruined, and yet, the four warriors aren't stopping. The coaches brace themselves, they tip-toed to avoid from the clutches of the wind of the swords unleashed by the four friends. They guarded the door so that if anyone would attempt to go inside, they would be able to ward them off.

Speaking of guarding, the regulars were fast approaching the door which they didn't know what's going on. When they're about to open the door, a strong SWOOSH surprised them. They immediately closed the door. Of course, the coaches inside noticed the opening of the door. They immediately went outside and saw the confused regulars.

"Were you the ones who opened the door?" Coach Fujitaka asked.

"Coach!" Seiichi exclaimed. The regulars stared at the almost-torn-upon-the-strike-of-the-wind Coach. Seiichi continued, "What happened to you?"

"You'll never believe this. Ren, Resha, Chi, and Kana have been in rage again."

"Ha—WHAT?!"

The coach nodded.

"Since when?"

"Just an hour ago."

"But Resha isn't that well right?"

"She insisted."

With the conversation, the other regulars can't seem to find a way to butt in. They just don't simply understand it. After a while, the thumping sound in the room vanished. It was all peaceful and calm again. It seemed like nothing happened. Silence, Innocence, it's all in the room by then. When they got inside, they were super shocked to see the wrecked room. The place was really in disgrace. With the final glimpse, they saw the four lying at the floor, with their heads altogether in a circular formation oppositely.

"That…was…a…close…one…" Haori (as Resha) said as she panted out some air.

"Ye-ah…that was totally…Awesome…" Naoki (as Ren) replied, breathing a bit shallow.

"Did we…do us…just…?" Chidori said, panting and inhaling more oxygen.

"Ab-so-lu-te-ly…" Kanata said.

Seiichi came towards them, "What did you just do?"

"Isn't it obvious Sei?" Haori said.

"That's not what I meant Resh! Look at yourselves! You look terrible!"

"Seiichi, don't worry about us okay." Kanata said.

"Not worry?!"

"You're already acting like our mother, don't you know that?" Naoki asked.

Seiichi blushed a little for embarrassment, "Well…I'm just worried about you!"

The four tried to get up by themselves. When they're already in the sitting position, Seiichi tried to introduce them to the regulars.

"Uhm guys, I just want to introduce to you my friends: The ones I've been telling you about are these twins, Resha and Ren Riyuki, and then the other two were Chidori Yasuoka and Kanata Mihara. They all came from Ryuseiji Daigaku."

The regulars bowed down before them as a sign of a nice greeting, except from Fuji. He remembered the face of the girl who was injured, and it was Resha. He felt anger towards the girl. And as well as to her twin. From that moment, he can't recognize who is who and which is which. All he knew is, he was mad and jealous at the girl and as well to her twin.


	11. The Fuji glare

**A/N: **Hi minna…I'm so glad I received a lot of reviews…and when I opened my e-mail, I was shocked to see that a lot added my story to their favorites…Oooooh…it just made me inspired.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. I just want to write what I imagine for so long.

**PAIRINGS (Possible ones): **not yet decided…well…as the story goes on, pairings might just appear…Actually, Fuji here is the only one interested to Yukimura…

**GENRE: **As of now, I still can't find where I am going to put the tragic event. But, I'll just inform you.

**Note: **I also made my own characters…to be able to get to know them, read on.

_italics_: thoughts

_**italics and bold**_: place, day and others

**bold**: flashbacks

**By: --YukimuraSetsuna--**

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: The Fuji glare**

As of now, Kikumaru was hugging the twins—death hugs to be exact. He was so happy to see identically fraternal twins and what's interesting, no one could determine who's who and which's which. The regulars bowed their heads in an apologetically-mannered way because of what they did to Naoki. More or less, they didn't even know their real identity, but they were so amused by the twin's cute face.

"Nyaaaaa!!!!" Kikumaru kept on cuddling and brushing his face onto Haori's face then to Naoki's face-like a cat.

Seiichi felt so much jealousy towards Kikumaru. And it is because he isn't doing that kind of hugging toward his friends…literally his COUSINS.

"Kikumaru! You're breaking the necks of my friends."

Kikumaru then realized that he was already overreacting, "Gomen…gomen…"

Haori and Naoki finally broke free from the clutches of Kikumaru's arms. Haori whispered to Naoki, "Are these persons were really friends of Seiichi?"

Naoki responded, "I don't know either. All I know is Genichi-kun is the closest and as well as the Rikkai regulars."

Fuji walked towards Haori and Naoki, "Are you guys so close to Seiichi?"

"Isn't obvious that we're friends?" Naoki questioned back.

_Why are you talking like that as if that you know everything?! _Fuji thought. He was just controlling his temper because Seiichi was there and he doesn't want to earn a bad expression on him, he continued, "No it isn't because you two are most likely to be so super close to Yukimura."

"Oh…" Haori said coldly while fixing her chest-leveled, wavy, midnight bluish ivory hair then said, "We are mostly related to each other."

Those words struck Fuji's heart. He thought, _I think this girl is my rival towards him. She's trying to get Yukimura away from me!_

"Oh…is that so?" Fuji mocked.

"Yes it is." Haori and Naoki both replied, twice the mocking tone of Fuji.

Seiichi sensed something not quite right between the twins and Fuji, so to avoid conflicts; he put himself in the middle, "Uhm guys, should we go back in the house now?"

The regulars agreed.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

_**Back at the Yukimura estate…**_

"Whew!" Oishi said.

"This is so tiring!!!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

While resting at the couches, Koru-san and Chie-san walked into the living room.

"It's time for afternoon snacks! You must eat or else you'll lose your balance."

"Hai!!" Everyone burst out.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

_**At the dining room…**_

"SUGOI!!!!" Marui exclaimed. He munched some cakes as fast as a hungry person that hasn't eaten in years. When he swallowed the food to his stomach, he spoke, "Buchou! Did you really made this?!"

Seiichi smiled, "Yes of course. That was made especially for you Marui."

"Arigatoo Gozaimasu buchou!!"

"This is really great! I really love the taste of this!" Saeki said.

"Thank you. Chie-san cooked those foods."

"All of these food…it's all tasty!!" Mukahi exclaimed.

"You're so right Gakuto!!!" Kikumaru seconded.

"Hmm…about 75 of the table is filled with meaty foods. And 25 of the table is filled vegetables." Inui said.

"Sadaharu, you're in the front of the table. You're losing of a 25.5 percent of ethics." Yanagi told Inui.

"Why Renji? Aren't you also calculating?"

"Beats me. I can't control it."

"Me neither."

The two data man laughed.

"Say Ryoma-kun. Are you always here at Yukimura-san's house?" Wakashi asked.

"No. Why did you ask?" Ryoma replied.

"Nothing. I just noticed that you two are so close to each other. Do you have any relationship?"

Ryoma flushed in embarrassment. He was mistaken to be Seiichi's lover. He calmly yet irritated answered, "Of course not! He's just so sadistic!!!"

Wakashi smiled.

Ryoma's eyes twitched.

Ryoma and Wakashi both smiled.

And laughed together…silently.

Tezuka, on the other hand, was sitting beside Fuji who isn't touching his food. Tezuka became bothered so he talked to Fuji.

"Is something the matter Fuji?"

"Nothing Tezuka." Fuji replied straightforwardly.

"Then why aren't you touching your food?"

"I don't have the appetite."

Tezuka touched Fuji's neck with his back palm and with no malice, and then said, "You don't have a fever."

Fuji snapped Tezuka's touching hand from his neck and said, "I said I am okay." After that he exited himself.

Some of the regulars noticed his exit and they became puzzled about it. Atobe took the courage to ask.

"Ore-sama doesn't like what Fuji did. But Ore-sama is curious of what happened. Could you explain?"

Tezuka replied, "I don't know."

Atobe frowned. "How come you don't know if you're sitting beside him?"

"He didn't tell me."

"Oh…"

"Fujiko is being restless since this morning." Kikumaru said.

"I also noticed that." Seiichi concluded.

"So, what shall we do?" Kanata suddenly butted in.

"I think I'll talk to him instead." Haori said.

"Are you sure about that twin sister?" Naoki asked with concern.

"Of course I am. Besides he's our guest right?"

The regulars nodded.

Haori finished her meal. Afterwards, she went towards Fuji.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

_**Meanwhile…**_

Fuji was sitting at the living room with deep thoughts running. He was still thinking of how he will be able to be with Seiichi and confess his feelings for him. And it was not yet solved. With the new problem—he was thinking how he will get rid of Haori. In an unexpected situation, Fuji felt Haori walking towards him.

"Don't come near me if you want to live longer."

Haori was taken aback. She didn't expect that Fuji will say things like that to her. She was pissed off. "Is that what you're going to say to somebody who'll just ask you?"

"What will you ask then?"

"Seiichi was concerned about you. He wants to know why you are so restless."

Fuji glared at Haori—a death glare. Haori was looking straightforwardly to Fuji's glares too. Then he asked, "Why are you so close to Seiichi?"

Haori questioned herself, _why is he calling Seiichi by his first name? I thought he was just a rival to Seiichi._ "You have asked that a while ago and I've answered it. Isn't that satisfied your curiosity?"

"No. It's because I want you to stay away from him."

"Why are you quarrelling with me? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Yeah! You didn't do anything—that you didn't know!!!"

After that, he straight passed to Haori, bumping her elbows. Haori's face becomes red—red not because of love but of rage. She went back to the dining hall with clenched fist.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

_**Back at the dining room…**_

Haori was back sitting at her chair. Even though she's done eating her meal, she sat at her place, usually with Naoki. With that, she saw Fuji talking to Seiichi, like nothing happened between them in the living room. Everybody was so amazed by what Haori did. Atobe asked.

"Ore-sama is amazed Resha-chan. May you explain what you did?"

"I didn't do anything." Haori replied coldly.

"Then why Fuji turned out to be here if you didn't do anything?" Saeki asked.

"He just did."

"He just did?" Wakashi asked too.

"Yes."

"Only Yes?" Ryoma repeated.

"Yes."

"Why?" Kikumaru asked.

"I told you he just did."

"But why?" Mukahi asked.

Haori can't take the repeating questions anymore. So…she flared up. "I DON'T KNOW!!! Okay?!" Then, she exited.

With that flaring situation, everyone was surprised. Even Seiichi was surprised and again, his attention was onto Haori's welfare. Everyone said sorry to Seiichi because they asked so many questions and which were repeating. Seiichi accept the apologies and ran towards Haori. Naoki, Kanata, Chidori and Ryoma ran as well.

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—**

Haori was found at the main garden. She was sitting at the bench calmly yet her aura is filled with angst because of what happened to her. She didn't do anything to hurt Fuji. She doesn't remember anything because she didn't do anything. Seiichi, Naoki and Ryoma walked towards her, and there are no violent acts that came from Haori. She let the 3 guys to sit beside her.

"What happened?" Seiichi asked.

Haori looked back, seeing Fuji by the door with his eyes on her. She replied, "I can't afford saying it here."

Naoki asked, "But why?"

"I hate 'whys' now. But, I just don't want to get into more trouble with somebody."

"Trouble with somebody?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes. And he's around here."

The three guys looked back and as usual, like what Haori saw; they saw Fuji standing by the front door. But Fuji was smiling at them. They can't find any clue who it was. With the serene looks of Seiichi, Fuji was provoked to come forward.

"Is there something wrong with Resha?"

"We also don't know." Seiichi replied.

Haori glared back at Fuji and it was the first time Fuji was caught off guard with her sharp, raging, phoenix-like eyes. Haori stood and left the place.

"Does she like leaving you guys?" Fuji asked again.

"I bet she was." Naoki replied.

"Maybe she does have a problem. And it's very confidential." Ryoma said.

"Hmm…maybe Echizen's right."

"I'll talk to her."

"Yukimura," Fuji called and said, "Can we talk for a moment?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He glanced at Ryoma and Naoki, "You do the rest, okay?"

"Hai!" The two guys both said.

Fuji and Seiichi were off together. Inui and Renji saw that and both said, "Ii data…"

While the two were walking away from them, Fuji's thoughts start to run again. But this time, he wasn't pessimistic, seemed he had a plan to eliminate Haori from his sight. _Hmmm…I was taken aback by that glare of hers…but…I'm still a lot good at glaring people. Maybe I'll use it for her to stay away._

He's a sadistic person…right?

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—**

**A/N: **At last…it took me two days or three days to finish this…haizzz anyway…hope you can review.


	12. The adventure

**A/N: **Hi minna…I'm so glad I received a lot of reviews…and when I opened my e-mail, I was shocked to see that a lot added my story to their favorites…Oooooh…it just made me inspired.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. I just want to write what I imagine for so long.

**PAIRINGS (Possible ones): **not yet decided…well…as the story goes on, pairings might just appear…Actually, Fuji here is the only one interested to Yukimura…

**GENRE: **As of now, I still can't find where I am going to put the tragic event. But, I'll just inform you.

**Note: **I also made my own characters…to be able to get to know them, read on.

_italics_: thoughts

_**italics and bold**_: place, day and others

**bold**: flashbacks

**By: --YukimuraSetsuna--**

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: The adventure**

_**Music Room, 4:00 p.m.**_

Haori was totally pissed off. Lines of rage were drawn in her face. She didn't even know the reason why Fuji kept on throwing death glares on her. Right now, she was sitting beside Naoki, Chidori, Kanata and Ryoma.

"Haori-itoko, pls. calm yourself down." Ryoma said, worrying that she might explode.

Haori's eyes were twitching and her fists were clenched. She spoke, "How am I going to calm myself if his eyes were revolving around me, stalking me and even eating up my soul?!"

Naoki patted his twin sister's shoulder, "Don't exaggerate yourself too much. What do you want me to do? Make his life miserable?"

Chidori slapped Naoki's shoulder ball, "Don't be harsh! You're not helping!"

"Sorry. Anyway, I'm also pissed off at him."

Kanata stood from his sit and walked in front of Haori, "Why don't you just ignore him? Maybe he was jealous of you."

"Jealous?! Why?! I didn't do anything that would make him JEALOUS!!!"

"Maybe he's jealous because of Seiichi." Naoki predicted.

"WHAT?!"

Chidori, Ryoma and Kanata nodded in unison.

"It's super impossible. So you think that the Fuji guy thinks that we're couples?"

The unison nods appeared again.

"Sheesh!! Doesn't his eyes blurred already?! Doesn't he see that were very much alike?"

"Beats me. Your hair and Naoki's hair are too far from Seiichi's blue hair. And besides, you have your ponytails."

"Sheesh…and double sheesh for his stupidity." Haori said.

Afterwards, the door was slightly opening, causing for the five friends to break their little conversation. Tezuka and Atobe got inside and they saw them.

"What a surprise to see you here." Atobe said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tezuka asked.

"We're thinking if we're going to compose a piece or not." Naoki answered.

"A piece? Piano piece?"

"Exactly."

"Ore-sama is curious. Does this room have lots of musical instruments?"

"Honestly speaking, Seiichi's cousins have the complete musical instruments from around the globe." Kanata explained.

"Oh." Tezuka said.

"But Seiichi has also a lot of instruments. Most likely the ones used for classical music." Chidori said.

"Okay. Do you guys know how to play piano?"

"Of course." Chidori and Kanata replied. Haori and Naoki nodded. Ryoma was just silent.

"Can I hear you play?"

Tezuka butted in, "Atobe, you're asking too much."

"Why are you here anyway?" Haori asked.

"We're thinking of playing classical CDs here. Since we both know how to play the piano, we took the opportunity to play one."

"Oh…too bad we're here first."

"Ore-sama doesn't want to be mocked by somebody."

"Mock yourself then."

After that, Chidori started to play the Beautiful Blue Danube. The melody was sweet to the ears, and it's like making you to lullaby. Their eyes are closed, absorbing the flow of the music and its rhythm. After a while and the piece is finished, claps were heard for Chidori. She bowed and smiled at them. Atobe complimented her.

"Ore-sama likes your piano style. But, I'm more skillful than you do."

"Let's just wait for the recital."

"Sure."

Five minutes later, someone knocked at the door.

--Knock-knock--

"Who's that?" Ryoma asked.

"Fujitaka, Yuji. Is Resha there?"

"Oh, coach Fujitaka," Ryoma said then opened the door for him.

"Ryoma. I thought Kanata was talking. Anyway, I want you guys to assemble at the main garden right now. I received a proposal from Fuji and Seiichi to have a tennis match."

"Oh?!" The five guys said in accordance.

"Yes it is."

"Okay. We'll be there in a flash."

Atobe glanced at Tezuka and he saw a very tiny smile at his face, "Hmm…this is the first time I saw your tiny smile Tezuka."

"Really?" Tezuka asked.

"Don't play. Just be honest. You're happy because there'll be tennis here, right?"

"Hn,"

"I'm right then."

Chidori called them, "Aren't we going or what?"

"Right behind you."

**--0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0—o—0--**

_**At the garden…**_

"Okay, is everybody here?" Coach Fujitaka asked aloud.

"Hai!!!" The regulars including Haori, Naoki, Chidori, and Kanata, replied aloud.

"Seiichi made a proposal actually. He said that all of this group will be divided into four and will have their corresponding coaches. All throughout the vacation, each team members should cooperate and follow their coach, if not, they'll be punished."

"Yay! Adventure at last!" Mukahi exclaimed.

"You're too noisy Gakuto." Wakashi said.

"Heh. Don't speak like that to your sempai."

"Hai, hai…"

"Ne Fujiko…how come you're with Yukito?"

"I talked to him right? Then he told me about this." Fuji replied and showed a very big smile.

"Really?!"

"Yes he does."

Suddenly, a leap of a heart beat was felt by Tezuka. He didn't know what went wrong and why he is feeling something like that. He went pale a bit and Oishi noticed it.

"Are you okay Tezuka?"

"Yes I am." Tezuka replied lowly.

"Is there something wrong? You're voice isn't your normal voice."

"Nothing. I just remembered Ryuzaki-sensei."

Oishi smiled at him, "Ah, you missed our sensei. Don't worry about her okay? She'll be fine."

"Ah."

"Okay, I guess I found myself divided you already into 4 groups. But, first, I'll tell who will be your coaches. For group one, Resha Riyuki, group two, Kanata Mihara, group three, Ren Riyuki, and group four, Chidori Yasuoka. Each of them will give you instructions about your activities here. And you must obey them okay?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'll announce the team one: Kunimitsu Tezuka, Syuusuke Fuji, Ryoma Echizen, Renji Yanagi, Bunta Marui, Gakuto Mukahi, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Kojirou Saeki and Ryou Kisarazu. And your coach is Resha."

Hearing that, Fuji's heart sank in both being away with Seiichi and being with his greatest rival—Haori. But since he was at Seiichi's place and he wanted to keep a good impression, he just has to bear with it. The regulars went to Haori and sat together. 

Coach Fujitaka continued, "Second team: Eiji Kikumaru, Syuichirou Oishi, Masaharu Nioh, Hiroshi Yagyuu, Akutagawa Jirou, Munehiro Kabaji, Harukaze Kurobane and Kentarou Aoi. Your coach is Kanata."

Several expressions were made from the group two regulars, most especially Kikumaru. He was jumping for joy because he liked how Kanata uses his daggers…it made him look cute to Kikumaru.

The roll call kept on, "Takashi Kawamura, Sadaharu Inui, Akaya Kirihara, Seiichi Yukimura, Keigo Atobe, Yuushi Oshitari, Hikaru Amane and Marehiko Itsuki will be group three and your coach will be Ren."

Atobe was smiling. He never expected that he'll be handled by Naoki…more or less Ren Riyuki. He was amused by the looks of the lad that resembles his other rival—Seiichi.

The last call was heard, "Takeshi Momoshiro, Kaoru Kaidoh, Kuwahara Jackal, Genichirou Sanada, Chotarou Ohtori, Ryoh Shishido and Satoshi Shudou will be the last group. As for your coach, Chidori will be the one."

Momoshiro and Kaidoh were so shocked to hear their names on the group. They leaned their heads on each other and both said, "I won't lose to a sucker like you." Then they turned their backs. Their groupmates shrugged.

Coach Fujitaka was hearing a lot of arguments, happiness and excitements from the regulars. He spoke for the last reminders, "As for the adventure of yours. You'll be staying at one of the cottages scattered in the Lockreign Estate Cobalt Forest. You'll be training, experience everything. Of course, your coaches will give you orders."

And with that, The meeting is adjourned.


End file.
